Gundam Build Fighters: Tales of the Valiant Knight
by ValiantHaruto
Summary: Haruto Masaru, now a member of the Ichinose Academy modling club finds himself in battle after battle against other schools and an old rival while discovering family secrets. Well he has one thing to say to that. "RAGE ON! MY VALIANT STRIKE!" *1st story/possibly OP Gundams* Read&Review please. Poll for story now up. Accepting OC's and Mobile Suits
1. Edited:RAGE ON! MY VALIANT STRIKE!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM, HOWEVER I DO OWN SEVERAL GUNPLA

** CHAPTER 1 **

**RAGE ON! VALIANT STRIKE!**

"HARUTO! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!"

A young boy, around 15 years old, groaned as he opened his eyes and glance at the alarm clock next to his bed. "It's only 6:30 in the morning, so why would mom be waking me up so early?" He mumbled to himself, "I mean, it's not like there's anything special going on today, right?" Regardless of the self-asked question he climbed out of the bed and walked downstairs.

"MOM! It's only 6:30 why are you waking me up right now?" He asked walking into the kitchen where his mom was cooking breakfast. As he entered he also noticed his father sitting at the table reading the morning paper. Noticing that his son was looking at him he chuckled with a pitying grin on his face that read 'I'm sorry'.

"Well dear, it's simple," The boy's mother started as she turned to face him, "It's your first day at Ichinose Academy, so I wanted to make sure that you were up and ready for it." The teen simply stared at her as she gave her reason, all the while wearing a simile that was far too sweet to mean anything good for him on her face.

"Mom, I still have an hour before I have to be there. We live like, 10 minutes away from the school now." He replied with a deadpan look on his face. "I mean, look out the window. We can see the top of the school from here!" Her smile then slightly got bigger as he said this and then he started to wonder '… what does she have planned for me?'

"Oh, I know, but I just want to make sure my wittle Haru-chan is ready to be the talk of the school today." She tells the boy as she makes a move to pinch his cheeks as her smile turned slightly devious. Ok, now the boy was really scared. The smile still hadn't left her face and the fact that his dad was now openly laughing wasn't helping.

"Now, now, dear. Give Haruto a little credit. He's fifteen you know. He knows what'll happen if he's late on his first day." The now named Haruto's dad to his rescue. 'Dad's always been the voice of reason to counter balance the insanity of my mom.' He thought, 'Some days I wonder how they even met each other.'

"But honey," Haurto's mom whined as she puffs out her cheeks in a pout while simultaneously brushing her red hair behind her ear, "What if on his way to school he meets a nice girl and….."

He started to tune out his mom at this point when a weird gleam appeared in her eye and decided to go back up to his room to get ready, as there was no way his mom would let him go back to sleep now.

As Haruto entered his room, he took the time to study it. It was slightly bigger than his old room back in previous house and the size finally allowed for him to have enough room to fully indulge in his hobby. Gunpla building. He then walked over to the desk in the corner of his room and picked up the GP Base sitting on it and looked at the partially finished custom gunpla beside it.

The gunpla has the torso and the side hip plates of the Strike Noir, allowing it to carry the two M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifles. The arms of the gunpla were from a HG Gundam Exia Repair II kit with the shoulders being those of a HG AGE-2 Double Bullet kit complete with the twin DODS cannons and large beam sabers that the red binders were known for in them. The head and hips of the mobile suit that he used were from a Stargazer Gundam kit and the legs of the mobile suit were actually custom made legs based off the legs of the Double X Gundam, with the panels on the legs modified to open from the top and had two standard beam sabers in them instead of reflectors. He then also used both the hands and the feet from the Strike Noir on the gunpla allowing for it to use the EQS1358 rocket anchors installed in them and the Entire gunpla was painted to match the paint scheme of the Strike Freedom only gold replacing where the red and blue would be.

"Man, I'm going to have to thank Tetsuya the next time I see him." He said to himself while looking at the unfinished Noir striker pack and other gunpla sets that he had used parts from that were sitting on the desk. His thoughts then drifted to the teen who had been manning the counter at the model shop he had visited. He had been overly enthusiastic when he had told him that he was making a custom gunpla based on the Strike and then he even showed him his own custom gunpla that he was making. The teen had even offered to help Haruto when he told him that aside from using the noir striker pack he wanted to make custom striker packs.

"HARUTO! ARE YOU READY YET?" The teen sighed to himself when he heard his mom yell to him from downstairs. "NO MOM, NOT YET!" Haruto yelled back to her as he walked across the hall to the bathroom. He gazed into the mirror as he walked in and bushed his shaggy black hair out of the way of his eyes to see the unique bronze colored eyes that were inherited from his mom staring back at him. 'Guess I better get ready.' Haruto thought as he looked back into his room at the gunpla sitting on the desk.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"STAND! BOW! SIT!" Haruto heard from inside the classroom that he was standing in front. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves while waiting for the teacher to call him into the room. He glanced down at his feet when he heard the teacher call for him to enter the room and steeled his nerves as he entered.

"Class I'd like to introduce our new student, Masaru Haruto." The teen got his first look at his new teacher and noticed that he looked a little like Sol Ryuune L'ange from Gundam Seed Stargazer. "Well, go on," the teacher continued, "introduce yourself Haruto."

"My name is Masaru Haruto, and I look forward to the rest of the school year with you." He said as he introduced himself. Haruto started to say more but as he was looking at the rest of the class he caught sight of someone that made him lose his train of thought. Now Haruto would be the first person to admit that the main reason that he enjoyed Gundam Seed was because he had crushes on some of the female characters. Cagalli especially. And-lo-and-behold that sitting in front of him, the person who caught his eye is a girl who looks exactly like Cagalli only with with brown hair and eyes instead.

"So class any questions for Masaru-san?" The Sol look-a-like asked. "Yes, I have one Yukimura-sensei." The Cagalli look-alike raises her hand. "Well go ahead and ask Tsukino-san" The teacher, whose name is now known as Yukimura-sensei, says as he calls on her.

"Masaru-san, I just want to know if you like gunpla?"

'WAIT! WHAT!?' He started stammering as his mind tried to wrap around the question she just asked. "I-I-I-I'm sorry, what was that you just asked?" He started praying that she's not one of the girls who thinks gunpla battling is stupid, especially because she looks like Cagalli. Stupid reason he knows, but he still has a crush on Cagalli, so Haruto hoped she liked gunpla.

"Well, I asked if you like gunpla," the girl replies, "you see, I'm the new president of the model building club and due to the fact that our school has a battlefield system, thanks to the previous president's father, we're trying to recruit more gunpla builders."

He could only stare at the girl as she asked the question. 'This girl is the president of the model building club?' Haruto thought to himself. "Do you like Gunpla Tsukino-san?" He found himself asking before he can stop himself.

"I wouldn't be the president of the club if I didn't." She replies hotly, "So do you? You never answered my question."

Haruto started to feel sweat drip down the back of his neck as she glared at him. 'Damn,' he thought, 'she even has Cagalli's glare as well.'

"W-w-well, yes, I do like gunpla." Was the reply as she replaces her glare with a smile. 'Phew, I'm happy that she stopped glaring.' Haruto thought, 'That's almost as bad as my mother's smile.'

"Good. So do you-"

"Tsukino-san, you can interrogate Masaru-san later, we have a class to start." Yukimura-sensei interrupts.

"Oh, r-r-r-right. Sorry sensei." She replies while a blush starts to burn at her cheeks while their sensei started the class.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"So Haruto-san are you ready to go see the club room?"

Haruto looked up from the sketch book he was drawing in to see Tsukino standing in front of him.

"Yea I'm ready Tsukino-san," He replied, "So how many members are there in the club who build gunpla?"

"Please, my name is Hoshiko, you can call me Hoshi if you want, and to answer your question there are twelve of us in the club who build gunpla but there are only four of us that battle, including the club supervisor. Oh and by the way do you play gunpla battle right?"

"Of course I gunpla battle Hoshi," Haruto replied, "I take pride in my gunplas and like to see how it holds up against other's work."

"Oh that's good, now all that's left is to introduce you to the vice-president as we both decide who joins, his name is Takahiro Morita. He also battles but…." She starts to trail off, "Well he's been in somewhat of a bad mood since the old president left and I got the position."

"Well, what are the chances that he'll accept me? And why are you so insistent in questioning me about if I gunpla gattle?" The black haired teen asks as he looked around the hallway memorizing the way to the clubroom.

"Oh don't worry about him, so long as you prove you can fight, he'll probably accept you. And the reason why is that we need to have at least five members of the club who battle for the next tournament that's coming up."

"Wait, even with me in the club, that's still only four student members who battle."

"Well, for some reason the tournaments allow for the supervisors of the club to also compete alongside the students." She suddenly stops and looks at him, "Hey, Haruto, do you have your gunpla on you?"

"Huh? Yea why do you ask?"

"Well, it's a good thing you're going to try to join today, cause only the modelling club is allowed to have gunpla during school hours. Don't worry, I let you slide this time," She replies as she starts walking again. "Hey, do you mind showing it to me when we get to the clubroom?"

"Yea I don't mind but it's not finished, well it is, but it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a custom gunpla that's based on the Strike Noir. The mobile suit is completed but I've still got to finish the Noir striker pack and I'm planning to possibly make some custom striker packs for it as well."

"Wait, it's a Strike variation? Oh man, Morita's going to love this. What's its name?" She asked as they walked into the club room.

"Oh Hello Haruto-kun. Hoshiko-chan, I can see that you did drag him along with you. Was it against his will?" A voice called out as soon as they entered causing them both to stop and look to one of the tables in the room to see Yukimura-sensei sitting at it.

'Wait, wait, wait. What's Yukimura-sensei doing here? Wait, he's into Gunpla?' Haruto thought outloud gaining a look from the Aoi doppleganer.

"Well I am the club supervisor, and yes, to answer your obvious question, I'm into gunpla Hotaru-kun." He says with a chuckle.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Daiki-senpai was the supervisor?" Hoshi says while scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Uh yea, you di- wait Daiki-senpai?" Haruto asked as he look towards him with a dumbfounded face.

"Please, we're doing club activities right now and most of the other teachers trust me enough to not check up on us, so it's all right to call me by my first name here in the club. You also don't have to call me senpai either but remember, its Yukimura-sensei at any other time while we're in the school building unless we're doing club activies."

"Ok, I think I can handle that Daiki-senpai."

"Oh, who's this?" A voice suddenly sounded out from behind Haruto, and when he turned around to see who it was all he received was a face full of chest.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S A NINJA GORILLA!" Haruto exclaimed jumping back from the person who had walked up behind him

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A GORILLA!" The man screamed at him, "Ahem, who are you?" He coughed into his fist while straightening his school uniform allowing those in the room to get a good look at him. The teen, Haruto realized, stood at about 6' 7", and looked more like he had just gotten out of military boot camp than he did a student, with his dark brown hair cut into a flat top and combined with his staggering size.

"Hello," Haruto said while bowing, "I'm Masaru Haruto and I'm here to join the modelling club. I heard that you guys were looking for more gunpla battlers so you can put the battle systems to good use, and seeing as how I've just moved here I thought I'd try to join."

"Oh, so you're a gunpla battler, are you?" The goril….. giant teen replies. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Takahiro Morita, the vice-president of the Ichinose Academy model building club. And while you may have the president's vote you still need mine to join. So I'll test you and if you manage to impress me enough, you'll get my vote to let you join so long as Yukimura-sensei agrees to it."

"Oh I'm perfectly fine with it Morita-kun. In fact I'll go spread the word around to gather a crowd if you guys don't mind having the battle today?"

"I'm fine with that Sensei, do you have a problem with that Haruto-san?" Morita asked, looking do to see Haruto's face.

"Yeah, I have no problem with that, I'm ready to battle whenever you are." He replied to the taller teen.

"Well then Sensei, go spread the word. And Haruto-san, take your pick from the models on the wall. They were all were mostly built by the previous president so be careful with them as well please."

Haruto looked at the wall that Morita motioned to and in spite of all the extremely well built gunpla on the wall, Haruto didn't even need to choose due to the fact that he had his gunplay with him. "No thanks, I've got my gunpla on me." He instantly replied with a small smirk.

"HEY! That's right, you said you'd show it to me when we got to the club room!" Hoshi exclaimed, finally speaking up for the first time since Morita entered the room, rounding on Haruto with a glare that would send the devil fleeing in terror. "Well? I'm waiting?" She said exasperatedly, holding one hand out and placing the other on her hip.

"Well you're just going to have to wait till the battle to see it now. Along with everyone else." Haruto answered her with a full-blown smirk on his face. "You should've reminded me when we entered the club room."

"OH! WHY YOU LITTLE!" She yells as Haruto dashes out of the room following the vice-president to the battle system after he made a 'follow me' motion while wearing a pitying look on his face.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Whoa, guys have a seven field system? How did you guys afford this?" The black haired teen exclaimed as he set his eyes on the battle field. He also ignored all the gathered students, though he did notice that there was a large amount and had to hold in his laughs when he heard a few students' mention how they wondered if the gorilla was going to lose again and Morita seemed to have hear them and due to the fact he started yelling at them about how he wasn't a gorillia.

"Well, the previous president's father donated the battle system to the school." Hoshiko said gasped out between laughs.

Haruto glanced over and notice that Morita had now started chasing a few of the students who had called him a gorilla and this time even he couldn't hold back his laughs. "Hey! Takahiro-san! Are we going to battle or what?" he yell out.

That yell seemed to have caught his attention as he walked over to the battle system while pulling out a Legend Gundam "Are you ready Masaru-san?" He asked as he takes his place across from him at the battle system. "Remember now, if you impress me well enough I'll let you join the club."

"Ok, whatever you say."

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE"

As those words were said Haruto's blood started to boil in excitement, and as he set his GP base and reached into his bag for his gunpla. Pulling it out he can hear the gasp that came out of Hoshi's mouth and growl from the thin line that Morita's mouth became as he stared at the mobile suit. Haruto couldn't help but feel pride well up in his chest alongside the burning desire to finally fight in the gunpla that was made by his own two hands, upon hearing their reactions to it. He also heard a few members of the crowd start to wonder what kind of suit he was using as they only caught a glimpse of it.

"FIELD 7 RUINS"

The battle field took the form of a ruined city and Haruto couldn't help but think that it was a perfect setting for the first battle of his new Gunpla.

"TAKAHIRO MORITA! LEGEND GUNDAM, LAUNCHING!"

"MASARU HARUTO! RAGE ON! VALIANT STRIKE!

Haruto noticed that Morita's face took on a slightly nostalgic look as he called out his launching phrase, but didn't let that distract him for a second as he came out with the Valiant's thrusters blasting full throttle. He started firing the twin DODS cannons at the surrounding buildings hoping to lure the Legend out of hiding only to have to jump backwards to dodge shots from the funnels that the Legend had deployed, and as it turned out Morita had the ability to plan ahead because as soon as Haruto jumped back the Legend appeared behind him firing with its beam rifle.

"CRAP! Man he's fast!" Haruto yelled as he dodged a shot from the enemy's beam rifle. "Well let's see how you handle this!" He then pulled on of the beam sabers from its compartment on the gundam's calf, only to realize that the Legend had disappeared. 'Damn, where the hell did he go?' He questioned himself as he looked around for where his opponent had disappeared to. Seriously, how hard is it to find a gundam that bulky in such an enclosed space as they were? "Oh right, all the smoke from me trying to draw him out." He muttered. Suddenly the warning alarms go off and he barely managed to dodge a blast from a hyper mega blaster but it forced him to let go of the beam saber he was holding.

"Seriously!? You have a freaking hyper mega blaster equipped!"

"Less talking and more fighting! You're not impressing me yet Masaru!"

"FINE," He yelled pulling out the suit's second beam saber, "BRING IT ON!"

He charged at the Legend as it pulled out its own beam saber and me Haruto's in a deadlock. The Stike variant trembled as the Legend slowly but surely started to prove its superiority in the strength department as it started to push the smaller gundam back. The entire time Haruto's blood slowly, but surely, was starting to boil with more and more excitement, THIS is what he wanted. To test his strength against another person, to prove that his building skills are noteworthy.

"Hey, Takahiro-san, I've got one thing to say to you before the end of this battle."

"What's that?" Morita asked, thinking that Haruto was going to surrender.

Haruto then had the Valiant jump backwards causing the Legend to lurch forwards and using that small window of time managed to knock the Legend's beam saber away and then tossing away his own beam saber, shoulder checked the larger mobile suit, knocking it off balance and he then pulled out both of the "Shorty" beam rifles and aimed both them, and the twin DODS cannons on the Valiant's shoulders at Morita's gunplay at almost point blank range.

"THIS!" Haruto exclaimed, a large grin growing on his face, "RAGE ON! MY VALIANT STRIKE!"

And with that exclamation he fired all four of the beam rifles at once shooting the Legend straight through the chest with all four beams.

"NO NOT AGAIN! NOT TO ANOTHER KIRA WANNABE!" He screams as his gunplay 'blew up'.

"BATTLE ENDED"

"So did I manage to impress you Takahiro-san?" Haruto asked with a cheeky grin adorning his face as he picked his gunpla up off of the field.

"Yeah, you've mana-"

"OH MY GOD! YOUR GUNPLA WAS AMAZING HARUTO!" Morita's reply was suddenly cut off as Hoshi ran up to them while ripping the Valiant Strike from its owner's hands.

"Hey what are you do-" Haruto started to say before he was suddenly cut off by Hoshiko who had started questioning him.

"How did you manage to get all the kits that you used to make this? The Stargazer Gundam is pretty hard to find right now and why do you have the Exia's arms and-and-and." She started to hyper ventilate with how excited she was getting over the Valiant Strike.

"Calm down, Hoshi. Take a few deep breaths, and I think Takahiro-san has something he wants to say to me." Chuckling he looked over to Morita with a expecting smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Masaru and welcome to the modelling club, as you've managed to impress me. Now do whatever repairs you need to do to your Gunpla, we have a tournament in two weeks."

"Heh, gotcha big guy. Hey, Hoshi can I have the Vali- HEY! get back here Hoshi!" Haruto yelled taking off after her when he noticed that she was walking away while still was still in fan-girl mode and examining the Gunpla.

Next chapter preview:

_"So Masaru do you have any other Gunpla?"_

_ "What kinda mobile suit is that?"_

_ "TSUKINO HOSHIKO! RISING AKATSUKI! READY TO SORTIE!"_

"_MASARU HARUTO! RAGE ON! VALIANT STRIKE!"_

_ "YUKIMURA DAIKI! TIME TO REAP, KUROTENSHI!"_

_ "KUROSAWA NOBORU! IMPULSE EPYON! DESTROYING TARGETS! KEHAHAHAHA!"_

New allies and old rivals emerge from the shadows of the past. What is the real meaning behind the sudden appearance of one thought to be gone?

**GUIDE THE WAY THROUGH THE FOG GUNDAM!**


	2. Edited: Main Characters

**A/N**

**Hey sorry this isn't a chapter but I figured that since the story is in first person that I'd make a character detail sheet for the characters including some of the characters that are set to appear within the next few chapters along with a description of their Gunpla. I've also included the other Gunpla that Haruto will be using with some small modifications to the Valiant Strike's color scheme. I did mention that he still had some parts lying around from building the Valiant Strike right? Oh and if anyone knows somebody that would draw the characters and their Gunpla it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Haruto Masaru**

_**Age**_: 15

_**Height**_: 5'7"

_**Physical Description**_: He looks like a slightly older version of Reiji and has shaggy black hair (Just like Ichigo's from bleach after training in the dangai world) with bronze colored eyes (imagine Reiji's eyes only slightly darker). If he's not wearing the Ichinose school uniform, which is a white blazer with a dark blue tie and black slacks. He's usually wearing a thin black hooded jacket with the word VALIANT written down the right sleeve in gold with the left sleeve pulled up to just below the elbow. Underneath the jacket he wears a two colored black and white shirt, the sleeves are white from the shoulders down and the sleeves cut off half way down the forearm with KAKIHARE MODELS written on the front in gold as thanks to a friend for helping him get the Gunplas that he used to make his. He wears a pair of light blue, almost white, pair of jeans with dark grey vans.

_**Personality**_: Slightly laid back, with a good sense of humor though he usually attempts to hold his laughter in with a straight face. He tends to internally fanboy over the female characters from Gundam Seed especially Cagalli which explains his initial attraction to Hoshiko Tsukino. He has a deadpan stare that seems to be a thousand mile gaze, that when subjected to for longer than ten seconds seems to stare into your very soul. He also gets excited when his skills as a Gunpla battler are challenged.

Added: He has a rivalry with Noboru Kurosawa, which reignited his love of Gunpla Battles when it started waning as a child, due to Noboru sabotaging everyone on their junior high team's Gunpla except for his, which he took as an invitation to get revenge for them, when in actuality it was because Noboru was tired of the team solely relying on them to win the battles. Kaori gave him the title Valiant Knight when they were children due to his HG Full Armor Knight Gundam that he used and how he always helped her as children. He has no idea what to make of how obsessed she is with him now.

_**Launch Phrases/ Finishing Phrases**_:

Valiant Strike - L: RAGE ON! VALIANT STRIKE! F: RAGE ON! MY VALIANT STRIKE!

Exia Zangetsu – L: EXIA ZANGETSU! SLICING THROUGH THE ENEMY! F: Hey, good job, but not good enough to match my blades.

Twilight AGE – L: TWILIGHT AGE! PIERCING TARGETS! F: I guess you're not very good at beating a ranged unit, huh?

_**Character Songs**_:

Self: Cape of Our Hero by Volbeat

With Hoshiko Tsukino: Guardian Angel by Abandon All ships.

With Daiki Yukimura: Satellite by Rise Against

With Shou Akiyama: Hero by Skillet

With Hoshiko Tsukino, Daiki Yukimura, and Shou Akiyama: Locking Up the Sun by Poets of the Fall

Versus Noboru Kurosawa: Smiles by BorderlineDisaster (look for the song on youtube if you want to hear it.)

Versus Kaori Ito: Re:Make by One Ok Rock

_**Gunpla**_:

**Valiant Strike**

The torso, hands, feet, and side hip plates (with "Shorty" beam rifles) of the Strike Noir, along with the wing pack from the Strike Noir.

The front and back skirt and the head of the Stargazer Gundam.

The shoulders are from the AGE-2 Double Bullet, complete with red binders that have the twin DODS cannons and large beam sabers installed.

The arms are from the Gundam Exia Repair II kit.

The legs are similar to the Double X's but the panels on the side open from the top and have beam sabers in them. (A/N I'm currently attempting to build this Gunpla but I need to order the Exia and Double bullet. And figure out how to make the legs.)

The Gunpla is painted in white and gold. All of the parts of the Strike Noir's torso that weren't already black are painted gold. The V-Fin, mouth plate and eyes are gold. The hands, top of the feet and joints are painted gold, along with the binders on the shoulders. The lines on the skirt are gold. (Same as it was with the Stargazer Gundam.) Everything else on the main body is white. Every grey piece on the Noir attachment is gold with the exception of the twin linear guns which are black. However, the small parts of the twin linear guns which are yellow and red are gold.

Haruto's main, heavy assault Gunpla

_**Armament**_:

X2 M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle

X4EQS1358 rocket anchor (one for each hand and foot)

X1 set of Twin DODS Cannons with a large beam saber hidden underneath where they lock into the shoulder binder

X2 Super Lucrecita Beam Sabers, stored in the leg pannels

X2 Vulcans one in each arm (thanks to the arms being from an Exia Gundam),

X2 MR-Q10 "Fragarach 3" Beam Blades, stored on the wings of the Noir pack.

X2 MAU-M3E42 twin linear gun, stored on the wings of the Noir pack.

**Exia Zangetsu**

Head, torso (with its beam sabers still attached to the back) and hips (with the beam daggers still attached to the back of the hips) along with a GN Sword Kai, GN longsword and GN shortsword, and the Exia's shield.

The legs and feet of the Stargazer along with its "Voiture Lumiere" light propulsion system that has been modified to hold the Exia's GN drive on the backpack and the ring attached to the pack now also holds six blade fangs, similar to those found on the QAN[T], inside of it, with three on each side causing the ring to be slightly thicker. The legs have also had two more thrusters added to them.

The arms and shoulders are the Strike Noir's, with the shoulders having been modified to contain two "Flash-Edge 2" Beam Boomerangs from the Destiny Gundam instead of having extra thrusters and the elbows modified to hold Armor Schneider" combat knives.

The Exia Zangetsu CANNOT use trans-am, due to the "Voiture Lumiere" system

Haruto's high speed melee Gunpla

_**Armament**_:

x1 GN Sword Kai

x2 GN beam sabers, two GN beam daggers

x1 GN Long Sword located on the left hip

x1 GN short sword located on the right hip

x6 Blade Fangs, stored in the ring on the "Voiture Lumiere" system

x2 RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" Beam Boomerangs

x2"Armor Schneider" Combat Knives.

_**Special Features**_: GN Drive powered "Voiture Lumiere" system, making it fast enough that the Zangetsu will leave afterimages. Cannot use TRANS-AM due to all the power from the GN Drive being routed through the "Voiture Lumiere" system.

_**Color Scheme**_: The torso is midnight blue with the ribs being an ice blue color. The legs and feet of the Gunpla are ice blue with the lines running through them being midnight blue. The shoulders are midnight blue with the yellow parts and handles of the boomerangs being ice blue. The arms are ice blue with a midnight blue band around the bicep area and the part that was black on the Strike Noir being midnight blue as well. The head is ice blue with a midnight blue V-Fin and chin, with the eyes being a dark green. The skirt is midnight blue with all the handles for the beam sabers being ice blue. The shield is midnight blue where it was blue and ice blue where it was white. The backpack for the "Voiture Lumiere" system is also midnight blue with the GN drive and ring being ice blue. Instead of green blades on the GN sword kai and blade fangs and GN particles, they're light blue. And the beams for the mobile suit are a light blue, the same shade as the GN sword kai, blade fangs, and GN particles.

**Twilight AGE**

The shoulders, arms, hip skirts, and torso of the Stargazer Gundam with the shoulders having been customized to launch missiles from them like the Heavy Arms Gundam and it now sports an attachment to the back which allows it to carry a modified Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle from the Buster Gundam on it. The hip skirts have been modified to carry two modified "Shorty" beam rifles, similar to the Strike Noir. The arms have been modified to have beam shield generators in them.

The front and back skirt are from the Strike Noir.

The feet are from the Exia Gundam.

The head and legs are from the AGE-2 Double bullet, though the legs have been slimmed down, and the missile pods on the back of the calves have been modified to have four firing points instead of two.

This Gunpla is set to be Haruto's Heavy artillery mobile suit.

_**Armament**_:

X1 modified Hyper Impusle Long-Range Sniper Rifle, having been modified to have a greater rate of fire in sniper rifle mode.

X4 set of missile pods, one in each shoulder and one on the back of each calf, with each missile pod containing 32 missiles.

X2 modified "Shorty" beam rifles, having been modified to allow for a much higher rate of fire, similar to a beam gatling gun.

X2 Beam Shields which can be manipulated into two short beam daggers protruding from the forearm allowing for the Twilight AGE to engage in melee combat (they both have to be manipulated, Haruto cannot have one be a shield and the other be a dagger.)

_**Color Scheme**_:The torso, arms, entire skirt, legs, feet and chin piece of the Gunpla are a light grey, with the lines on the arms, shoulders and torso being white. The head and area directly around the neck are white, with highlights on the skirt and legs, and the top of the feet being white as well. The eyes of the Gundam are a light blue and the weapons are a dark grey. The beams for the mobile suit are the standard light pink.

**Hoshiko Tsukino**

_**Age**_: 15

_**Height**_: 5'4"

_**Physical Description**_:She looks like Cagalli Yula Attha from Gundam Seed only she has brown hair and eyes and has modest B-cup breasts. She usually wears the female version of the Ichinose school uniform, which is the same as the males but with a skirt and ribbon in place of slacks and a tie. But when out of those she can usually be found wearing a maroon tank top with a black smiley face with its tongue sticking out and x's for eyes, along with light brown cargo pants, dark brown hiking boots and black fingerless gloves on. It's very rare to see her dressed in feminine clothing.

_**Personality**_: She acts very similar to Cagalli, but she WILL fangirl over any custom or well-made Gunpla, usually snatching them out of the hands of the owner if she knows the person. (Note, if not watched closely she WILL walk away with the Gunpla without noticing that she's doing it.) She gets easily embarrassed if somebody calls her out on her fangirling or hotheadedness.

Added: Has developed somewhat of a rivalry with Kaori Ito, due to the former's obsession with Haruto and constant implication that the two are together.

_**Launch Phrase/Finishing Phrase**_:

Rising Akatsuki – L: TSUKINO HOSHIKO! RISING AKATSUKI! READY TO SORTIE! F: I guess you burned up in the dawn?

_**Character Songs**_:

Self: Theatre by Icon for Hire

With Haruto Masaru: Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab

With Daiki Yukimura: Glory by Hollywood Undead

• Versus Kaori Ito: Anthem for the Underdog by 12 Stones.

_**Gunpla**_:

**RISING AKATSUKI**

The Rising Akatsuki is simply the Akatsuki outfitted with the Strike Freedom's wings and railguns.

_**Armament**_:

The Akatsuki's standard armament

Stike Freedom's wing dragoons and railguns

_**Color Scheme**_: The Gunpla is mainly a dark red with dark orange and red-gold highlights. The Gunpla has purple eyes and the beams are also purple..

**Daiki Yukimura**

_**Age**_: 26

_**Height**_: 5'9"

_**Physical Description**_: Daiki looks like Sol Ryuune L'ange only he has light blue hair with purple eyes, similar to Eureka from Eureka Seven. While teaching he wears a dark blue suit with a white undershirt and red tie. Outside of the school building he can usually be found wearing a button up shirt, the same color as his hair, halfway buttoned up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a white undershirt. He also wears dark blue jeans with a silver wallet chain and white converse hightops. His leisure clothes tend to make people who don't know that he's a teacher think he's a college student.

_**Personality**_: He's a very easy going person who seems to go with the flow and is always ready to gather a group to watch a Gunpla Battle. While teaching class he's very by the book but will later joke about how strict the school is during club time. He seems to be well-connected and respected by his fellow faculty members and within the gunpla community. However during Gunpla Battles his personality becomes deathly serious and he will attack his enemies without remorse.

_**Character Songs**_:

Self: Anywhere but Here by Sick Puppies

With Haruto Masaru: Short Change Hero by The Hero

With Hoshiko Tsukino: Broken Wing by Thousand Foot Krutch

With Shou Akiyama: Supermonstars (Anthem of the Phantom) by Lordi

Versus Noboru Kurosawa: E for Extinction by Thousand Foot Krutch

_**Launch Phrase/Finishing Phrase**_:

Kurotenshi – L: YUKIMURA DAIKI! TIME TO REAP, KUROTENSHI! F: The harvest is over, time _**for me to go.**_

_**Gunpla**_:

**Kurotenshi**

The Kurotenshi is a custom Deathscythe Gundam.

It has the torso, head, feet and the skirt of the Deathscythe Hell Custom E.W. version, the shoulders and arms of the Deathscythe Guilty Custom.

It has the wings and legs from the Wing Gundam Zero E.W version.

_**Armament**_:

X2 Custom Twin Beam Scissors with the handles shortened to make them similar in length to hand sickles and when held in a reverse grip reveal that they are also beam sabers

X2 Claw attachments similar to the claw on the E.W. version of the Deathscythe.

X1 standard Vulcan machine guns attached to the head of the mobile suit

_**Color Scheme**_: Same as the Deathscythe Hell Custom E.W. version and the wings are a solid black color.

_**Special Features**_: The wings have the same Active Cloak Beam Deflection System that the Deathscythe had and it has additional thrusters in its legs allowing for it move faster than the original Deathscythe.

**Shou Akiyama**

_**Age**_: 17

_**Physical Description**_: Shou stands at 6' 1" and looks like Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach, only he has light violet hair and dark maroon eyes. He's usually seen wearing the Ichinose school uniform only with a black v-neck shirt instead of a button up shirt with a tie. But when outside of school he wears a light green denim jacket over a dark purple shirt and wearing black jeans with some violet sneakers and is always seen carrying a guitar case around.

_**Personality**_: He's a very carefree guy who's always seen with a smile on his face and never passes up a chance to make a joke, even though others might not be able to grasp his sense of humor. It also often surprises people to find out that he's one of the top students of the school, and actually declined the chance to graduate early at the age of fifteen. During Gunpla Battles his ability to stay completely quiet often catches those who've never seen him in a battle before off guard and allows for Shou to carry out the strategies that he's planned beforehand.

_**Launch Phrase/ Finishing Phrase**_:

GM Insurgent – L: AKIYAMA SHOU! GM INSRUGENT LURING THE TARGET! F: (Trap) Heh, all according to plan. F: (COMBAT) Now THAT was a BLAST! Get it? Cause their suit…. never mind.

_**Character Songs**_:

With Haruto Masaru: Give it All by Rise Against

With Daiki Yukimura: I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco

Versus Noboru Kurosawa: Kick Ass by Egypt Central

Versus Kaori Ito: Off With Her Head by Icon for Hire

_**Gunpla**_:

**INSURGENT GUNDAM**

It has the torso, arms and feet of the GM Sniper.

The shoulders, skirt, and legs are from the Zabanya.

The head is actually a mix of the head of the Gundam Dynames and GM Sniper II, with it having the sniping camera from the GM Sniper but the face of the Dynames.

It also has the GN Sniper Rifle which attaches to a custom built rack on the back of the shoulder.

The back of the skirt has also been modified to hold two beam sabers.

It has a custom made backpack that contains GN Fangs that can be remotely detonated and have the sole purpose of being used as explosive devices.

It also still has the holster bits with the rifle and pistol bits included, and it also still has the missile pods from the Zabanya on its shoulders, skirt, and legs, with each missile pod holding thirty missiles.

_**Special Feature**_: TRANS-AM, thanks to the GN Drive from the Zabanya.

_**Color Scheme**_: Zabanya's, only with the white being replace by a light green making it a prime suit for forest warfare.

**A/N Alright, I've spent about 6 hours writing this, the characters weren't hard to flesh out, but the mobile suits were. So I'm going to get some sleep then start writing the next chapter. I'll make a character profile for Noboru Kurosawa and Kaori Ito, who are set to be the rival characters - Noboru for Haruto and Kaori is a love rival competing with Hoshiko for Haruto's affections, after I put out the next chapter. And as I said in the first author's note at the beginning I would appreciate it if someone would draw Haruto and the others with/or their Gundams. Also if anyone wants to use the characters please ask me first. **


	3. Edited:The Crimson Dragon

**A/N Hey guys, Valiant here, I'm just going to go ahead and let you know that I want to let you know that all the new characters that I'll be adding will have the appearance of characters from other animes series. I find that this helps to put a face to the characters instead of something like 'He and high cheek bones and messy black hair.' And there's a small plot reason for Haruto looking like a older Reiji, but I might not bring it up again except for one or two more times until GBF reveals more of Reiji's past and how the fact that he's not from earth ties into the series. The ages for Haruto and Hoshiko have been bumped up to 16, due to the fact that I forgot that highschool in Japan is only 3 years and not 4. I've also decided to write in first person and third person, seeing as how the third person just seemed to start to flow out of me during the chapter. First person when it's just Haruto with his parents at his house and third person any other time. Anyways thanks for reading my story people!**

DISCLAMER: I do not own Gundam, however I do own several Gunpla, including 2 Strike Noir and Stargazer Gundams.

**CH.2 THE CRIMSON DRAGON**

Opening Song: Mikansei Koukyoukyoku by One Ok Rock

_Mikansei sa! Sou boku wa! Mikansei nanda minna!_

Haruto is seen walking through a miniature town and shifts from Twilight AGE to Exia Zangetsu to the Valiant Strike

_Ikitu kagiri hibi doryoku shite sono tabi ni manan de nana korobi yaoki_

Hoshiko is on a rising cliff staring at the sun then she shifts into the Rising Akatsuki

_Moshimo boku ga ashita shinde mo nani ka koko ni nokoseru yo na_

Daiki is standing on top of a building in a dark town then shifts into Kurotenshi

_Sonna ningen ni naritai aritaitte omoi nagara hibi ikiteru_

Shou is standing in a forest when he shifts into the Insurgent

_Hyaku ten janai kono boku ni hyaku ten tsukeru no wa_

Noboru and Kaori are standing infront of the main characters then shift into the Destiny Epyon and Laursia

_Hoka demo nai boku jishin da! Sore igai dou datte ii nda!_

The Destiny Epyon is seen fighting against all three of Haruto's Gunpla

_Hito wa hito no sugata ni namida koboshitari_

Haruto's dad is seen working on a Gunpla while overseen by Haruto's mom

_So yuuki datte… moratte ikiteru nda!_

Haruto's mom and a red headed girl are seen standing infront of two shadowed mobile suits

_Taisetsu na no wa jibun ga jibun de aru koto!_

Haruto, Shou, Hoshiko, and Daiki are seen standing in front of Ichinose Academy with their Gundams standing behind the academy.

**xXxXxXxXx**

***First Person Haruto***

"It's almost time….."

I look up to my mom when I hear her mutter something while we were watching re-runs of Gundam Seed. "Did you say something mom?" I ask.

"Oh it's nothing to be concerned about dear, now turn back to the t.v. the Freedom's about to make its grand entrance."

"Whatever," I replied turning back to the t.v. just in time to see the Freedom save the Archangel from destruction. ' Damnit mom's acting even weirder than usual.' I thought.

**xXxXxXxXx**

***Third Person***

"Hey, Haruto-kun, what are you doing here already?"

Haruto looked up from the fully built, but unpainted, Gunpla -the Exia Zangetsu he decided- he was working on to see Daiki and a student who he'd never seen before standing in front of him. The student was tall, standing at least six feet tall, with a smile on his face that seemed to be a permanent fixture and radiated good natured mischief.

"Oh, hey Daiki-senpai, I'm just finishing up some stuff on the Valiant Strike and I'm just about to paint my new Gupla." He replied, watching as the older student walked up to the desk and started looking at the both the Valiant and Zangetsu.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," The boy started while pushing a lock of his violet hair behind his ear, his eyes homing in on the Valiant Strike. "I'm Akiyama Shou, a junior, and also a member of the modeling club here as well." He then motions to the Valiant Strike, his maroon eyes holding a glint of interest. "Hey, do you mind if I look at your strike?"

"Sure, just watch out for the Noir Pack, the paint on the guns isn't fully dry." Haruto responded, watching as the violet haired teen set down the guitar case he was carrying and picked up the Valiant.

"Thanks man. Hmmmm….. nice. You've built this around a Strike Noir body with parts from the AGE Double Bullet, Stargazer, and Exia, no an Exia Repair II. You also have a set of custom legs based around those of the Double X." He said while nodding his head, thoroughly impressed by Haruto's building skills. "By having the Strike torso, it allows for you to equip striker packs, even though it already seems pretty well equipped with the binders from the AGE Double and having the "_Shorty" Beam Rifles_ along with the Noir attachment. By having the arms from the Exia Repair II, it allows for you to use the _Vulcans_ equipped in them in lieu of you not having _Vulcans_ in the head due to it being from the Stargazer. You've also modified the panels on the legs to hold beam sabers which can combine to a double sided saber and you have the hands and feet from the Strike Noir as well allowing it to use the _Rocket Anchors_." He finished, finally taking a breath, his mind in overdrive on both how to counter it and incorporate it into team tactics.

Haruto just stared at him, thoroughly impressed on his break down of the Valiant Strike, and slightly creeped out by the look that he had on his face. It looked like a mix between a fox and a monster.

"And the one that you're working on seems to be a blend of the Exia and Stargazer. Does it have any special features Haruto-Kun?" Daiki-senpai interrupted stepping between both Haruto and Shou.

'Thank the maker, here's Daiki-senpai to the rescue.' Haruto thought to himself, "Yea, I've modified the _"Voiture Lumiere" _system to combine with the GN drive, increasing its speed. I've also modified the ring on the system to hold six _GN Blade Fangs_. The arms are also customized to have two _"Armor Schneider"_ _Combat Knives_ and the shoulders have been modified to hold two _"Flash Edge-2" Beam Boomerangs_."

"Hoho, so you're making and melee based one seeing as how your Strike Valiant can be considered a heavy assault type. Do you have any other Gunpla Haruto?" Daiki said, while glancing at Haruto with a look of approval in his eyes.

"No Sorry Sensei not right now but I have plans for on." He sighed, but then gained a curious look on his face, "Hey, do you have _your _gunpla on you Daiki-senpai?" Haruto questioned, curious as to exactly what kind of gunpla he had, remembering how Hoshi had mentioned that Daiki also battled for the school.

"Oh, no, not on me." He replied while hiding a chuckle behind one of his hands, "I left my gunpla with Hoshiko-chan and Morita-kun down by the battlefield. I originally came here to wait for you so I could take you there."

"Yea and I ran into him and tagged along so I could meet you before the team battle." Shou cut in with a huge grin on his face.

"Team battle? What team battle?" Haruto questioned, with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Well, as you know Haruto-kun, the school is hosting a gunpla tournament next Friday. It's open to the public and there are several other schools also competing," Daiki started to explain, seeing the confusion on Haruto's face, "And one of the schools, who we regularly compete against in gunpla battles, has decided to ask for a preliminary match so that their new members can get used to the area. Of course, our headmaster agreed, so we're having the match today."

Haruto just stood there completely stunned at the revelation, "WHAT!? Why am I just now being told about the battle?" He exclaimed, starting out with his voiced raised before lowering it and his face fell into a blank deadpan stare.

"W-w-well, Haruto-kun, we called your parents and told them, didn't they say anything?" Daiki responded, holding his hands up in front of him with sweat staring to drip down the back of his neck.

"Dude, can you please stop with that stare, it's like I'm staring at the devil himself, man." Shou called out from behind the model case in the corner of the room, but all it did was drawn Haruto's attention to him and he retreated even further behind the case.

Haruto sighed, "No, I wasn't told at all. Looks like I'm going have to have a talk with them about this."

"Well, in that case, we need to head on over there right now. Come along Haruto-kun, Shou-kun."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"HARUTO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! AND DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO MAKE EXCUSES FOR HIM, DAIKI-SENPAI, SHOU!" Hoshiko yelled at the trio when they entered the gym. Flames erupted from around her, Daiki would later swear he smelled brimstone as well, as she stomped over to their location.

"Hoshi," Haruto started, cowering under her glare, on to be pushed forward as Daiki and Shou hid behind him, "I was never told until just a few minutes ago." He made some calming hand gestures, trying to soothe the angry beast that was threating to devour himself and his friends. He went to speak when he was suddenly cut off.

"It's good to see you again Haruto, how've you been? Still a loser?"

Haruto and the others turned to where the voice came from, only to see a student from the opposing school standing with a smirk on his face.

The student stood at about 5' 8" and had spiky, dark silver hair (He looks like a silver haired Yukihara Soma from Shokugeki no SOMA). He was wearing the standard uniform for Hakoniwa Academy, Seiho's rival school, which was a black blazer with black slacks. He had on a crimson hoodie on underneath his blazer over a black button up shirt with a blood red tie with an English style dragon on it in gold. He was also wearing a pair of sport sunglasses that had dark red lenses and black frames.

"Noboru! What the hell are you doing here you traitor!" Haruto spat out upon seeing who had called him out. "Tell Me!"

"Haruto, Haruto, Haruto. I'm not a traitor, I just wanted to be on the better team, and you know that." The now named Noboru replied, his smirk growing larger at the anger Haruto was giving off.

Hoshiko started pulling on Haruto's sleeve at this, "Haruto, who is this guy? And why did you call him a traitior?" She asked, a glare on her face that said she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"I would also like to know who this person is as well, Haruto-kun." Daiki added; His face, for once, not sporting the small smile that was constantly on it.

Haruto gritted his teeth as he stared at Noboru, "This guy is Kurosawa Noboru, we used to be on the same gunpla battle team back in junior high but then he sabotaged our teammate's gunplas and joined the team that we had to battle next. We knew he joined them, but we didn't know about the sabotage until the match."

The entire time that Haruto was explaining his fists were slowly curling into fists and Noboru's smirk just kept growing until it was practically a Glasgow grin.

"Oh but you forget that I didn't even try to sabotage yo—" Haruto quickly cut Noboru off.

"Wait a minute, if you're here, where's your cousin?"

"OH HARU-KUN! I KNEW THAT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!"

Haruto was suddenly spear tackled to the ground by a blur of black and silver. Once he hit the ground the blur was revealed to be a girl around their age with silver hair.

"Oh, I just knew it! It's been forever since I've seen you!" The girl chirped, her face glowing with happiness upon seeing Haruto. "So how have you been?" She practically purred, slowly dragging her finger across Haruto's chest.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Hoshiko yelled rushing towards Haruto and the girl, "GET THA' HELL OFFA HIM!"

"Who am I?" The girl retorts snarkily, quickly getting off of Haruto, with her demeanor instantly becoming hostile upon seeing Hoshiko, "Who the hell are you to be telling me what to do with my boyfriend?"

"W-w-w-wha? B-b-b-boyfriend?" Hoshiko questioned, becoming slightly flushed and getting her first good look at the girl.

The girl was wearing the uniform for Hakoniwa Academy which for the females, was a black blazer and skirt with a red ribbon over a white button up shirt, and was an inch taller than her, standing at 5' 5" and she had a slightly larger chest, putting her at a C-cup, which only seemed larger due to her short frame. She had short silver hair (Alice Nakiri from Shokugeki no SOMA) and blood red eyes which contrasted with her unblemished pale skin. All in all, the girl looked like she could be a model when compared to Hoshiko's girl next-door-look.

"She's not my girlfriend, Hoshiko." Haruto interjected, finally standing back up and checking his gunpla case to make sure the Valiant Strike wasn't damaged. "She's Noboru's cousin, Ito Kaori, and she's had a crush on me ever since we were children."

"Oh that may be true now, but one day we'll be a couple and then we'll get married." Kaori dreamily sighed, as she wrapped her arms around him while leaning her head on his shoulder. "Haruto, don't you care for me?"

"Kaori, it's time for us to get ready for the battle. We'll see you losers later." Noboru rudely cut in while pulling Kaori off of Haruto by her arm and began pulling her towards their side of the room. As he left he threw out one final barb, "I apologize for destroying your gunplas in advance. Not!"

Shou finally decided to speak since the group met Noboru and Kaori, "Wow, what an ass. So seeing as how you battled with them, is there anything you could tell us about their gunplas Haruto?" He said turning to face Haruto and Hoshiko, his mind already attempting to figure out the best way to beat the two cousins.

"Not much, considering that they've probably got their own custom gunpla by now. Their building skills are equal to mine. But Noboru did have a thing for using the Epyon, Impuse, and Destiny Gundams. He was also known as the 'Crimson Dragon' back in junior high." Haruto replied while glaring at Noboru's back. "Kaori, on the other hand was a huge fan of the Gundam AGE series. So they'll most likely have custom Gunplas based on those."

"Hmmmm, I guess we'll just have to wait and see then. It's time for us to get ready, let's go." Daiki said as he walked away with the others following him.

**xXxXxXxXx**

(A/N I will not be describing the Gunpla of the other members of Ichinose. If you want the description read the previous chapter.)

"Alright, this match will be a five-on-five team battle, is that acceptable?" The Headmaster asked Daiki and the leader of Hakoniwa's team.

"It's fine." The both reply, nodding to the Headmaster.

"Then go to your respective sides."

"Are you guys ready?" Morita asked as their supervisor walked back to the team.

"Yea."

"Of course Morita-kun."

"Always."

"Did you have to ask?"

"Then let's go team." He said as they walked to the field.

"_**PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE**_"

"Hey, don't chicken out now Haruto, I want you to come at me with everything you have so you can fall before my might!" Noboru called out from his side of the field as he put his gunpla on the launch point.

"What kinda of mobile suit is that?" Haruto murmured as he took a closer look at it.

Noboru's Gunpla was exactly as he had called it. It was a mix between the Impulse and Epyon Gundams. It had the head, upper torso, shoulders and skirt of the Impulse Gundam with slimmer versions of the arms and legs of the Epyon. It also had the wings from the Epyon, giving a hint that it still held the transformation ability the Epyon was known for. It also had two _Heat Whips_ instead of the one the Epyon was known for as well. And from what he could see, the wings also had two of the _MMI-714 "Arondight" Beam Swords_ from the Destiny in them and the shoulders also had two _Flash-Edge 2 Beam Boomerangs_ installed in them. It also had the beam rifle from the Impulse and had two sets of beam sabers attached on side skirts. The color scheme for the mobile suit was crimson red and black.

"Hey don't be mean to my Haru-chan, Nobu." Kaori sharply said while aiming a glare at Hoshiko. "And YOU, tomboy, I'm going to enjoy beating you and claiming Haru-chan as my own." And with that she put her own gunpla in the launch area.

And Kaori's gunpla was also exactly what Haruto had said it would be. The gunpla was a kit bash between the Farsia, Ghirarga, and Legalis Gundam, all of which were Gundam AGE mobile suits. It had the torso, upper legs and arms of the Farsia, the feet and skirt of the Ghirarga-including the tail, and the head, shoulders and lower legs of the Legalis Gundam. The mobile suit had the _Ghirarga Spear_, _Farsia Bits_, and the standard _Beam Vulcan/Beam Sabers_ located in the hands of the suit. The backpack attached to the back of the Farsia's torso has also been slimed down allowing for it to be more streamlined and not as bulky. The color scheme of the suit was dark purple with pink highlights.

"OH, BE QUIET YOU STALKER!" Hoshiko yelled back to Kaori with a blush raging across her face at the thought of her and Haruto being a couple, "WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Let it go Hoskiko-chan, get ready to fight." Daiki cut in before Kaori could reply, "Set you gunpla and get ready." He then put his own gunpla in the launch area.

"_**FIELD 05 CITY**_"

The plavsky particles erupted from the image projector and took the form of city during the sunset.

The other three members of Hakoniwa's team and Gonda took off as soon as they were allowed to and started battling when the rest decided to launch as well.

"YUKIMURA DAIKI! IT'S TIME TO REAP, KUROTENSHI!" Daiki exclaimed as the Kurotenshi took off, activating one of its _Twin Beam Scissors_ while black feathers wafted behind it.

"AKIYAMA SHOU! INSUGENT GUNDAM, LURING THE TARGET!" Was Shou's similar yell, as his green mobile suit took off with light green GN particles trailing behind it. Shou had also immediately deployed his _Explosive Fangs_ and scattered them throughout the battle field.

"ITO KAORI! LURASIA GUNDAM! IMPALING TARGET!" Kaori yell while taking off and as soon as she entered the field she spotted Morita's Legend Gundam, so she threw her _Ghirarga Spear_ at the ZAFT mobile suit, only for it to hit one of Shou's _Explosive Fangs_, instantly destroying the spear.

"TSUKINO HOSHIKO! RISING AKATSUKI! READY TO SORTIE!" And with that yell Hoshiko took off towards where Shou and Daiki had landed while keeping her eyes open for Kaori in case she tried to attack her on her way to meet with the others.

"KUROSAWA NOBORU! IMPULSE EPYON! DESTROYING TARGETS! KEHAHAHAHA!" Noboru laughed as he took off, his suit showing that it still had its transformation ability as he transformed into its mobile armor form and landing next to Kaori's Lurasia Gundam who was now overlooking the fight between their other three teammates and Morita.

"MASARU HARUTO! RAGE ON! VALIANT STRIKE!" He took off soaring past the buildings and instantly headed towards the sound of battle. Eventually he saw Shou, Daiki, and Hoshiko gathered in plaza several blocks away from the fighting.

"Why are you guys just sitting here? Shouldn't we be helping out Takahiro?" He asked as he landed next to Daiki's Kurotenshi, kicking up dust and black feathers when he landed on the ground.

"It's simple, my Insurgent Gundam is equipped _Explosive Fangs_." Shou instantly responded while flashing a toothy smirk, "You see, I consider myself a bit of an… let's say I consider myself an artist, and Mori so kindly decided to set up the canvas for me." At this he walked to the opening of a road where he had a better view of the battle.

"Hey Mori, the paint's ready. Get the hell out of Dodge."

"Alright I'm pulling back." With that Morita dodged some fire from a Jesta Cannon while kicking a green Kampfer in the head and activating his thrusters took to the sky.

"Alright, I'm in the sky Shou, activate your bits."

xX With Noboru and Kaori Xx

"Now where do you think you're going huh?" Nobour mused, "Kaori, activate you bits and blow the Rau wanna-be to pieces."

"Understood Nobu. Now fly and pierce the enemy!" With that battle cry Kaori release the _Farsia Bits_ from her backpack and sent them after Ichinose's vice-president. "Now what do we do?"

"We wait till the fodders out of the way and then go after the main course. Haruto's mine."

"Then the skank that was hanging off of Haru-chan is mine. I'll destroy her."

xX Back with Haruto and the others Xx

"_Alright, I'm in the sky Shou, activate your bits."_

"Heh, I've got one thing to say. ART IS A BLAST! BOOM! HAHAHAHAHAH"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!* A loud explosion tore through the area, shattering the windows of the buildings they were hiding behind.

"Shou, seriously, you're creeping me out."

"_WAIT! WHAT THE ENEMY HAS FARSIA BITS! DAMN IT!"_

"Damn it! Takahiro just got shot down!" Haruto exclaimed as he saw the notification saying that Morita had been eliminated. Thankfully for them, he had also noticed that the other three Hakoniwa students had got caught in the explosion.

"So what are we going to do Haruto?" Daiki asked while glancing around, keeping an eye out for Noboru and Kaori.

Haruto looked at him, "Wait why are you asking Daiki-senpai?'

"You're the one who knows them, even if their battle style has changed, you still know a little on how they fight."

"He's right Haruto, so you need to lead the way as the head of this STRIKE team. Heh get it? STRIKE team?" Shou tried to joke as he pulled the _GN Sniper Rifle_ off of its shoulder rack.

The other three just stared blankly at him.

"Haruto, I volunteer Shou to be the decoy." Hoshiko said with a deadpan tone.

"No, Hoshiko, Shou, you guys get up on the roofs near the square. Shou you're to be our cover fire, you ok with that?"

"Yea, not a problem."

"Hoshiko, I want you to keep an eye open and watch our backs. Chances are that Noboru's going to attack us from behind so I want you to attack him if he does, ok?

Hoshiko looked at him questionably, "Wait, what about that girl on their team?"

"Chances are that she won't be far behind him, that's why Shou is going to be watching our backs and sniping."

Haruto then looked over to Daiki, "Daiki-senpai, we're going to the square where the trap was, Noboru and Kaori were most likely watching the battle and now they're just waiting for us to show up." Haruto sighed at this, "Noboru always did like direct confrontation, and it's why he uses an Epyon based model."

"Understood, and just call me Daiki or Dai during battles, it's easier than saying senpai all the time. " Was Daiki's response as pulled out both of his _Twin Beam Scissors_, holding them in a reverse grip.

"Right, then let's move out team!"

xX With Noboru and Kaori Xx

-**Play Satellite by Rise Against**-

"Ah there they are." Noboru muttered as he saw the Valiant Strike and Kurotenshi walk into the ruined square. "I'm going in. Be prepared to intervene, Haruto most likely has the other two play watchmen."

And with that, he activated the _Arondights_ in both of his wings and took off, much faster than the suit should be able to move, fully intent on cutting both Haruto and Daiki in half.

Hoshiko saw Noboru flying towards the two and instantly set her thrusters to max, trying to tackle Noboru's Gundam out of the air. "WATCH OUT!" She ignored the cry from Shou, only to have her own mobile suit be tackled while she was flying.

"Hey remember me?" Kaori asked, revealing herself as the one who tackled her. "Haruto's going to be mine after I prove how much better than you I am!" And with exclamation she plowed both mobile suits through several building taking their fight a couple of blocks away from the others.

xXxXxXxXx

"_WATCH OUT!"_

As soon as Haruto and Daiki heard that call they both reacted, Haruto pulled both _Fragarach 3_ blades from his wings and swung them to the right, while Daiki swung two _Beam Sabers_ to his left, revealing that the bottom of his _Twin Beam Scissors_ also functioned as _Beam Sabers_. They did this just in time to stop themselves from being cut in half by Noboru's wings, but at the cost of both being thrown back several feet.

"Shou! Go help Hoshiko! We've got this here." Haruto yelled putting both _Fragarach 3_ blades back on his wings and pulling out his _"Shorty" Beam Rifles _instead.

"Got it." And with that reply Shou took off toward the block where Hoshiko and Kaori were fighting.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you two managed to block my Impulse Epyon," Noboru said as he transformed his Gunpla back into Gundam form, "But now the time of your mobile suits has come to an end. I'm sorry for having to destroy them. Not."

"Enough talking." Daiki coldly replied, "Just fight us."

"Gladly."

Having said that Noboru launched himself at the two attacking them with his two _Heat Whips_ and met Daiki in a deadlock. Quickly kicking the Kurotenshi and disengaging it, he reached up and pulled out both of his _Flashedge 2_ boomerangs and threw them. Haruto seeing the action quickly shot both of them down and then charged at the Impulse Epyon, jumping and kneeing it in the face. He then ducked as soon as his feet touched the ground, allowing for Daiki to fire one of his claws at Noboru, grabbing him and pulling him over Haruto.

Haruto then quickly pushed himself up as soon as Noboru flew over him, shouldering him and sending the crimson gunpla higher into the air giving Daiki more leverage to slam him into the ground. As Noboru's Gundam neared the ground he managed to transform it into his mobile armor form and broke away from Daiki's claw. He then flew towards Daiki at a speed that surprised the other two and quickly transformed back into mobile suit mode, slamming his foot into Daiki's face and sending him to the ground. He then immediately deployed his _Heat Whips_, sending both of them through Daiki's cockpit, destroying the Kurotenshi.

"Is that all you've got Haruto? You disappoint me." He said as he looked at the Valiant Strike through the flames that had been created by Daiki's defeat, his mobile suit's eyes glowing an ominous blood red.

-**End Satellite by Rise Against**-

xX With Hoshiko, Shou, and Kaori Xx

-**Play Anthem for the Underdog by 12 Stones**-

Hoshiko violently pushed Kaori off of her after their short flight through 6 buildings and immediately opened fire on her with her Beam Rifle. "What the hell is your problem? Stop treating Haruto like you own him you psycho!" She yelled angrily and watched as the Lurasia deployed its _Farsia Bits_.

"BECAUSE HE IS MINE!" Kaori almost hysterically screamed, starting to lose composure at the thought Hoshiko possibly claiming Haruto has her own, "I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM! I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR YEARS, AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND TAKE HIM FROM ME?!"

"Oh, kinda like how I'm taking you from her?"

Kaori was surprised to see all of her bits suddenly get shot down. Angrily she tuned to the building beside them and saw Shou standing on top of it, his _GN Sniper Rifle_ smoking.

"Stay out of this!"

Kaori instantly shot off towards Shou, dodging fire from him as she neared him. Right before she reached him she had to dodge fire from several _DRAGOONS_ that had been launched by Hoshiko.

"Your fights with—wait, where's your left arm?"

"Shit!"

Suddenly Shou's Insurgent was destroyed, and the Lurasia's left arm flew out of the smoke caused by the destruction and reattached itself to the main body.

"I've modified the limbs of my Gunpla to act like the Turn X's limbs. I can disengage them at any time and send them to attack you." Kaori haughtily replied with a deranged smirk growing on her face. "But enough of this, how about we just fight against each other, no rifles, no _DRAGOONS_, no shields, just _Beam Sabers_?"

"Fine with me."

"Then have at thee!"

With that yell, Kaori rocketed off of the building, the _Beam Sabers_ in her hands blazing. When she neared Hoshiko she swung, only to have them deflected by the Akatsuki's sabers which redirected her towards the ground. She quickly planted her hands on the ground and, in a surprising display of flexibility for a Gunpla, started spinning on her hands, kicking towards Hoshiko and hitting her in the face causing her to take several steps back.

"You're going to have do better than that to take me down, girl." Kaori stated as she got back on her feet.

"Gladly!" Hoshiko jumped towards the Lurasia and clashed with it again.

Strike. Parry. Punch. Dodge. Kick. Slash. Duck. Stab. Dodge. Parry. Strike.

The battle went on like this for several more seconds before they both jumped away from each other.

"You're not that bad," Kaori breathed heavily, "but enough is enough! It's time I ended this!"

She then sent one of her arms at Hoshiko, with the blade extended, and followed right behind it. Hoshiko managed to knock the arm away and ducked under the slash that followed it. She quickly stabbed forwards with her own saber and managed to stab the Lurasia in the cockpit.

"You think you've won? No, we're going down together you stupid girl."

Suddenly the arm that Hoshiko had knocked away impaled her through her own cockpit.

"I don't care. I believe that Haruto will win."

With that said both mobile suits exploded taking the block with them.

-**End Anthem for the Underdog by 12 Stones**-

xX With Haruto and Noboru Xx

-**Play Reignite by Malkulah**-

"Seems like it's just us now Haruto." Noboru grunted as he cut through Haruto's Last _Twin DODS_ _Cannon_, "Granted I'm surprised that Kaori lasted this long." With that Noboru dodge a slash from Haruto's beam saber and retaliated, cutting through Haruto's remaining wing destroying the _Faragarach 3 _blade and gun attached to it.

"She has gotten a lot better, Noboru. I'm honestly impressed." Haruto replied, his blood boiling from the thrill of the battle that he was in. He quickly checked the status of the Valiant. Both of his wings had been destroyed, robbing him of the guns and _Faragarach 3's_ attached to them. Both of his "Shorty" Beam Rifles had also been destroyed, along with the binder on his right shoulder and the _Twin DODS Cannon_ on his left shoulder.

Noboru's mobile suit was not in a much better condition either. It had lost both of the _Arondight Beam Swords_ along with one of its wings and its right arm. The left leg had taken damage and both of its _Beam Sabers_ had been lost long ago, sacrificed to get rid of Haruto's _"Shorty"_ _Beam Rifles._

"It's time we finish this, wouldn't you agree… _**Valiant Knight**_?"

"I couldn't agree more, _**Crimson Dragon**_."

Both smirked, feeling what little friendship they had left start to grow again after hearing them say each other's childhood titles. Then they charged at each other, Noboru with his last Heat whip and Haruto with one of his _Beam Sabers_.

"NOW, LET THE IMPULSE GUIDE MY BLADE!"

With that battle cry Noboru swung at Haruto, who jumped out of the way of the attack and launched one of his _Rocket Anchors_ at Noboru. The anchor ripped through the Impulse Epyon's left leg and wrapped around the right. With a mighty heave Haruto managed to pull Noboru off of the ground and pulled him towards himself.

"NOW! RAGE ON! MY VALIANT STRIKE!"

Unleashing his own battle cry, Haruto's blade struck true, carving through Noboru's Impulse Epyon with ease diagonally through the chest. He quickly jumped away from the explosion and with a quick flourish, Haruto put away his _Beam Saber_.

-**End Reignite by Malkulah**-

"_**BATTLE ENDED**_"

"Yes! You did it!"

Hoshiko quickly ran up to Haruto and punched him in the shoulder, a huge grin of her face.

"Not bad kid, you did better than me, that's for sure." Shou jubilantly exclaimed while clapping his shoulder, sporting a large grin of his own.

"I agree, it was very impressive Haruto-kun. I'm very glad you joined the club." Daiki gently said, his signature small smile slightly larger than usual.

"Thanks guys it mea—"

"Haruto!"

Haruto quickly turned around to see Noboru and Kaori walking up.

"I'm glad to see that you're not a loser anymore." Noboru said with a happy smile that seemed out of character for him on his face. "It's been a while since I've seen you that excited for a battle."

"That's Nobu-kun for you, always watching out for Haru-chan." Kaori perkily stated, "So did I do good Haru-chan? Good enough for you to go on a date with me?"

"Wait what do mean, 'looking out for me'?" Haruto questioned while looking at Noboru coldly and ignoring Kaori.

"Ever since I switched teams, I noticed that you lost the spark of excitement you had whenever you fought." Noboru stated, "But now after that battle, I realized that all you needed was a few good teammates again. And a good rival." He smirked at this point. "Don't think that you'll win next time, you've only beaten my practice gunpla, in the tournament you'll have to face my Destiny Epyon."

"I'm looking forward to it… Noboru."

"It's time for us to go Kaori."

"But, but, I didn't get my date with Haru-chan!"

"Now Kaori."

Having said that both Noboru and Kaori walked away, with Kaori throwing one last look of longing at Haruto only to turn and glare at Hoshiko.

"Guys," Haruto quietly murmured staring at Noboru's back," Let's go back to the club room, we need to be prepared for the tournament next week."

Hoshiko pumped her fist into the air, "Damn right!"

"Yea, sure, I need to repair my Insurgent anyways. I mean, come on, it looks like real insurgents attacked it!" Shou joked.

The others merely sighed and shook their heads at the bad attempt of a joke.

"I'll order us some pizza and drinks for us to have while we work." Daiki added while pulling out his cellphone.

With that the group of four started to walk back toward the club room, completely forgetting about Morita.

"Hey!" The large teen cried out, chasing after them. "Wait for me!"

Meanwhile overlooking Haruto and his friends was his mom, along with a girl who appeared to be several years older, around 17-18, who had the same red hair as his mother.

"So that's him, huh? He's grown from the little cry baby he used to be." The girl stated turning to looking at Haruto's mother.

"Yep that's your little Haruto. So what do you think of brother?" His mother questioned, her eyes glinting with pride and mischief.

"Oh, he'll do, he'll do." Focusing her golden eyes onto Haruto's back as he left she muttered. "I do wonder who'd win against him now though. My betrothed or myself"

"Oh definitely Haruto, you and Tadashi may be good Yuago, but you're nothing compared to when Haruto's blood starts pumping." His mom replied with a smirk. "You don't understand the joy of fighting with something built by your own hands yet. But soon you will and then and only then will you be able to match Haruto. Now let's go."

"Yes, yes mom." The two then walked out of the gym and headed towards the city.

Cue ending song: Mr. Gendai Speaker by One ok Rock

Next chapter preview:

"_Hey, it's been awhile Daiki."_

"_So tell me really what do you want Fuka?"_

"_TASTUMIYA FUKA! PURIFIY MY ENEMIES, SHIROTENSHI!"_

"_YUKIMURA DAIKI! TIME TO REAP, KUROTENSHI!"_

The mentor's past comes back and new rivals appear, how will they cut through the curtain of light?

Next time on Tales of the Valiant Knight: Black Angel

**ENCOMPASS ALL WITH YOUR COMPASSION GUNDAM!**

**A/N Whew! For me this is a long chapter, and it's only just begun and it's already heating up! The next few chapters will focus on Daiki, Shou, and Hoshiko so I can better create their characters. I'm also now accepting OC's and original Gundams. I need more for the tournament coming up and if I like the character and their Gundam well enough I just might keep them in the story. Until I get enough characters for the tournament I won't be updating after the Seiho team's character chapters. Maybe.**

**Any ways for the OC's I what I want is as follows:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Physical Description (You can use characters from other animes to base them off of. It helps me picture them better.)**

**Personality**

**Builder, Fighter, or Builder/Fighter (If solely a builder, they will most likely be a Seiho or Hakoniwa-yes I took that from Medaka Box- student and if the Gundam supplied with the character is good enough, I might give it to one of the main characters.)**

**Relationship to other characters (If any. And the character cannot be Hoshiko's ex, a member of Haruto's family, or Daiki's current or ex-girlfriend. I'm already planning something for that.)**

**Character Song (Not necessary but it helps me when writing the character/battle. Most of mine fit how I picture the character based on lyrics.)**

**Lauching Phrase and Finishing Phrase(Finishing not necessary but I think it adds to the thrill of the battle)**

**Mobile Suit used.**

**For the Mobile suits/ Mobile armors I want**

**Weapons**

**Color**

**What it's made from if it's a custom mobile suit or what it is if it's not a custom job. I will accept all mobile armors from Gundam as well i.e. such as a GAW and I will also accept giant mobile suits so long as they existed in the series, customization is allowed for those, and I will accept Mega Size models as well. However if you submit a mega size mode it cannot be modified and must exist in real life. You must also submit a regular sized Gunpla as well it can only be HG but does not have to have a HG kit in real life.**

**Special features of the suit such as TRANS-AM or the like.**

**Note if you make an over powered Mobile Suit, chances are that I will modify it to be less powerful and compete with the main Characters Gundam, which admittedly are pretty powerful.**

**And once again I'm looking for someone to draw the characters and their Gundams, so if anyone can point me in the right direction I'd be grateful.**


	4. Edited: Rivals and OC

**A/N So here's that second character sheet I promised. I'm also going to introduce the few OC's that I've gotten so far. This is really to kill some time while I think up the Daiki, Shou, and Hoshiko chapters, which unlike the first two chapters that I literally just sat down and wrote the first thing that came to my mind for them and then went back and rewrote some parts to flow better, I'm actually going to think these chapters through. Also do you guys want chapters for Noboru and Kaori (I actually rewrote her lines for when she was introduced about 8 times and that was just two sentences for her.)? Just a fair warning, not all of the character chapters will have fights in them; Hoshiko definitely won't but Daiki will and possibly Shou, because I had them get destroyed so early into the fight in chapter two. Anyways thanks to all of you who are reading this, my first story. You guys are awesome and clearly enjoy Gundam if you're willing to put up with me and this story. Also any pointers on how to make the fights better will be appreciated.**

**Noboru Kurosawa**

_**Age: **_15

_**Height**_: 5'8"

_**Appearance**_: He looks like Yukihara Soma form _Shokugeki no Soma_ only his hair is a dark silver color. He wears the standard uniform for his school, Hakoniwa Academy, which is a black blazer with black slacks, over a crimson hoodie which he keeps open over a black button up shirt with a blood red tie with a western style dragon embroidered on it in gold. Outside of his school uniform he can be found wearing his black button-up shirt, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, over a blood red tank top with a fang necklace and a pair of grey cargo shorts and black and white high-top converse style shoes. He is also almost never seen not wearing a pair of sport sunglasses with dark red lenses and black frames over his violet eyes.

_**Personality**_: He is usually very cruel and sarcastic before a battle, normally apologizing for something only to say 'NOT!' at the end of his sentence and is very competitive, always wanting to be on the winning team. However, he did not act like this till towards the end of his junior high years when he noticed that Haruto was starting to lose his enjoyment for battling due to their other teammates always relying on the two of them to win all of the battles. So he then adopted this persona as a way to anger Haruto and force him to keep on fighting, in hopes of one day reigniting his love for battling by becoming a Char-like figure to Haruto's Amaro. Also at this point, his persona has now become an everyday factor during battles as with it and his Gunpla he lives up to his image as the vicious, **Crimson Dragon. **

_**Launch Phrase/ Finishing Phrase:**_

Impuse Epyon: L: IMPULSE EPYON! DESTROYING TARGETS! (insert evil laugh) F: NOW, LET THE IMPUSLE GUIDE MY BLADE!"

Endless Destiny Epyon: L: ENDLESS DESTINY! NOW LET'S SHOW THEM HOW TO FIGHT! F:Heh, now you know not to fight your destiny.

_**Character Songs**_:

Self: Show Me What You've Got by Powerman 5000

VS Haruto Masaru: Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

With Kaori Ito: Shoot It Out (Feeding the Wolves) by 10 Years

_**Gunpla**_:

**Impulse Epyon**

It has the head, upper torso, shoulders and skirt of the Impulse Gundam.

It has slimmed down versions of the arms and legs of the Epyon.

It also has the wings from the Epyon.

This is Noboru's non-tournament Gunpla, until he once again encountered Haruto and his heavily customized Valiant Strike Gundam

_**Armament**_:

X2 "Arondight" Beam Swords located in the wings of the mobile suit. Unremovable.

X2 "Flash-Edge 2" Beam Boomerangs located on the shoulders

X2 Heat Whips. One located on each arm

X2 Standard Beam Sabers

X1 Standard Beam Rifle

_**Special Features**_: Retains the ability to turn into a mobile armor form.

_**Color Scheme**_: Same colors as the Epyon, only with crimson instead of red.

**Endless Destiny Epyon**

It has the arms, legs (Slimmed down slightly with the spikes also slightly larger), side skirts, and torso (including thruster backback) of the Epyon E.W. version

It has the Head, shoulders (with "Flash-Edge 2" equipped), hands (with the backs replace with the back of the Epyon E.W.'s), and wings (mounted similar to how the Epyon's were) of the Destiny Gundam.

The wings have been modified to also house bladed fangs, similar to how the Strike Freedom stored its dragoons, and they function similarly to the QAN[T]'s in that they can form aroung the MA-M3 Heavy Sword it carries.

This was Noboru's tournament-only Gunpla, until he encountered Haruto and his Valiant Strike Gundam.

_**Armament**_:

X1 Heat Whip (Epyon's E.W. version.)

X1 MA-M3 Heavy Sword, taken from a GINN, and carried on the left side skirt.

X2 "Flash-Edge" 2 Beam Boomerangs, the outer parts of the handles modified into their own blades

X10 "Blade Fangs" each located on each protrusion of the wings

X2 MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" Palm Beam Cannons, one in each hand

_**Special Features**_: Retains the ability to turn into a mobile armor form and has the "Wings of Light" the Destiny was known for.

_**Color Scheme**_: Same as Epyon's

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Kaori Ito**

_**Age**_: 15

_**Height:**_ 5'5

_**Appearance**_: Looks exactly like Alice Nakiri from _Shokugeki no Soma,_ only with silver hair and blood red eyes. She also has pale skin and C-cup breasts which look bigger because of her short stature (making her very popular with the boys at her school.) For school she wears the standard Hakoniwa female uniform, a black blazer over a white button-up shirt with a red ribbon and black skirt with no modifications. Outside of the school uniform she can usually be found wearing a black shirt underneath a white, rib length jacket with black skinny jeans and a pair of black heeled sandals with two gold loop earrings and a locket that has a picture of Haruto, Noboru and her from their childhood in it.

_**Personality**_: Good natured and fun-loving Kaori normally comes off as slightly childish, but has an almost stalker-like mentality when it comes to Haruto and is instantly hostile to any female around him that is not his mother. She's had a crush on Haruto since they were children, in fact she was the one who very first gave him the title **Valiant Knight**, not only because of his use of a rare HG Full Armor Knight Gundam, but because he was also the one who usually came to her rescue whenever something happened to her as a child.

_**Launch Phrase/ Finishing Phrase**_:

Lurasia Gundam: L: LURASIA GUNDAM! IMPALING TARGET! F: What a weakling, nothing like Haruto at all."

_**Character Songs**_:

Self: Paper Wings by Rise Against

VS/With Haruto Masaru: Where The Lonely Ones Roam by Digital Daggers

With Noboru Kurosawa: And The Hero Will Drown by Story of the Year

VS Hoshiko Tsukino: I Get Wicked by Thousand Foot Krutch

_**Gunpla**_:

**Lurasia Gundam**

It had the torso, upper legs and arms of the Farsia. The backpack attached to the back of the Farsia's torso has also been slimed down allowing for it to be more streamlined and not as bulky.

The feet and skirt of the Ghirarga-including the tail.

The head, shoulders and lower legs of the Legalis Gundam.

_**Armament**_:

X1Ghirarga Spear

X1 "Heat Tail" the tail of the Lurasia has been modified to function as a heat whip

X4 Farsia Bits

X2 Standard Beam Vulcan/Beam Sabers, located in the hands of the suit.

_**Special Features**_: Limbs have been modified to attach and re-attach, similar to the Turn X's ability

_**Color Scheme**_: Dark purple with pink highlights.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Altus Nekros**

Submitted by Bronyhood of Steel

_**Age**_: 18

_**Height**_: 6'

_**Physical Description**_: Shoulder length platinum blonde, red eyes, and fair skin. He's similar in appearance to Quatro from Zeta Gundam. Usually wears school uniform and sunglasses (Quatro's)

_**Personality**_: While relaxed he has an air of seriousness around him when it comes to Gunpla. He often mentors others before and after battles.

_**Builder/Fighter**_:An Avid builder His Pilot skills are exceptional preferring to use lightly modified suits insted of customs.

_**Character Song**_: Cannon D electric guitar /watch?v=GVzSDKSxNFQ

_**Launching Phrase /Finishing Phrase**_

Hyaku Shiki: L: Altus Launching. F:You fought well

Zeta Gundam: L: Clearing the way. F:You're in my way.

_**Gunpla**_:

**Hyaku Shiki**

Increased thrusters and makes use of the Mega Bazooka. Painted with red and black colors similar to flesh tearers

**Zeta Gundam**

Painted to Char's colors.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Raul Machado**

_GM Commander_, _Gm Ace_

Submitted by Bronyhood of Steel

_**Age**_: 17

_**Height**_: 6'

_**Physical Description**_: He has short, black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. He's similar in appearance to Shiroe from Log Horizon. He usually wears a black t shirt, cargo pants, and an Earth Federation Army jacket from 8th MS Team and glasses.

_**Personality**_: Raul is usually friendly and fun to be around he openly loves Gunpla especially the Gm Line and descendants. While Friendly most of the time, inside of battle he is calm and collected able to fight and provide information and commands to his squadmates. He takes insults to the Gm line personal and will gun for Zeon suits if possible.

_**Builder/Fighter**_: An Avid builder often able to point out weak spots in of enemy suits in battle.

_**Character Song**_: Database from log horizon

_**Launching Phrase/Finishing Phrase**_

GM Cannon Custom: L: Raul Machado Providing support F: Face my Barrage

Aqua GM: L: Raul Machado Striking from the depths F:Sink into the Abyss

E.N.T.D GM Striker Custom: L:Raul Machado Going all out F: I am Raul Machado and before me you are nothing.

_**Gunpla**_:

**Gm Cannon Custom**

_**Role**_: Heavy support

_**Armament**_:

X1Shield (based off of original gm shield but treated with anti-beam coating)

X1 240mm cannon

X2 60mm vulcan gun

X1 beam rifle (from the Rx78)

X1 beam saber ( mounted on left hip)

X2 3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun (mounted on forearms)

X1 ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr 192mm Shotgun (stored on shield)

_**Color Scheme**_: The visor is blue while the majority of the suit is painted rust red.

_**Custom part:s**_ Uses the mostly parts of the gm cannon, the thrusters and backpack of the gm striker (to compensate for the heavy armor), and visor and targeting system from the gm sniper custom.)

**Gm Aqua**

_**Role**_: Amphibious assault

_**Armament**_:

X1 Harpoon Gun

x2 Hand Anchors

x2 Beam Picks (short sword length)

x1 4-tube Micro-Missile/Torpedo Launcher

x1 10-tube Missile Launcher

_**Color Scheme**_: Variant seen in the unicorn ova.

**E.N.T.D Gm Striker**

_**Role**_: Designed to fight Ace Pilots (aka when raul decides to go all out)

_**Armament**_:

X1 Beam sabers

X2 60mm vulcan guns

X1 twin beam spear

X1 spike shield

X1 gatling gun

X2 beam pistols

_**Color Scheme**_: Blue visor, painted entirely black, when E.N.T.D is activated the armor separates visor is red and red lines appear in between the armor (think of unicorn gundam in destroy mode.)

_**Custom Parts**_: While it has the overall body designs of the gm striker it borrows the heavy armor and extra thrusters of the unicorn gundam. The shield is a combined version of the Striker's and unicorn's shield. Gattling is similar to Kampfer amazing's and pistols are from GN-006 Cherudim Gundam,

_**Special features**_: E.N.T.D (Exam New Type Destroy) system. Combining the Exam system with the NTD from unicorn allowing Raul to use the ability to its fullest (similar speed and agility to the Trans am system) Raul can charge up and emit a burst of particles to take over funnels and bits. The system is not without flaws the wave has only a short range and thee system has a limited run time.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Laura Gala**

Submitted by Blitzzurger96

_**Age**_: 17

_**Physical Description**_: Looks like Laura Bodewig from Infinite Stratos but without the eye patch and golden eye for she has green eyes and dirty-blond hair.

_**Personality**_: Tsundere

_**Builder/Fighter**_

_**Character Song**_:

Trust You from Gundam 00 (for very emotional points)

Song that plays when Raphael Gundam appears (for regular moments).

_**Launch/Finish Phrase**_: L: Laura Gala, Schwarz Impulse, blasting 'em to pieces! F: Please, that was nothing compared to him.

**ZGNF-X009/y Schwarz Impulse**

Blast Impulse with the Seraphim built into the blast Silhouette

_**Armament**_:

x2 M2000GX High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannons (On separate joints of the Blast Silhouette)

x2 MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator

x2 MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Sabers (Stored on hip skirts like Freedom and Strike Freedom)

x1 MA-BAR72 High-energy Beam Rifle

x2 MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS (Head-mounted)

x2 MMI-M16XE2 "Deluge" Hyper-Velocity Rail Cannon (Foldable and attached to hip skirt like Freedom and Strike Freedom)

x2 GMF39 Quadruple Missile Launcher/AGM141 "Firefly" Guided Missile (On separate joints of the Blast Silhouette)

Seraphim (equipped as part of the Blast Silhouette but not enough to take the Silhouette away):

x2 GN Beam Sabers

x2 GN Cannons

_**Special Features**_:

Trans-Am (Only Seraphim)

Trial System (Only Seraphim)

_**Color Scheme**_: Seraphim's colors, with all the green on the Blast Silhouette a dark military style green

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N Well there you go, Noboru and Kaori's character pages and the character pages for the OC's I've received so far. I've also gone back and updated the first character page with some of the facts that appeared in the latest chapter and reformatted the bios to the format that I have on this page, making them slightly easier to read. This page also enlightens us some on the history between Haruto, Noboru, and Kaori, so I hope you guys all enjoy this, cause I know that I'm enjoying writing this story.**


	5. Edited: Interlude- Black Angel

**A/N At bottom.**

**-Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam or any other anime that I take character appearance from. I do however, Have a small squad of Gera Zulu Gunpla ready to take down any flamers I get. Which I thankfully don't have right now. **

**Interlude: Black Angel**

_**Opening Song: Mikansei Koukyoukyoku by One Ok Rock**_

_Mikansei sa! Sou boku wa! Mikansei nanda minna!_

Haruto is seen walking through a miniature town and shifts from Twilight AGE to Exia Zangetsu to the Valiant Strike

_Ikitu kagiri hibi doryoku shite sono tabi ni manan de nana korobi yaoki_

Hoshiko is on a rising cliff staring at the sun then she shifts into the Rising Akatsuki

_Moshimo boku ga ashita shinde mo nani ka koko ni nokoseru yo na_

Daiki is standing on top of a building in a dark town then shifts into Kurotenshi

_Sonna ningen ni naritai aritaitte omoi nagara hibi ikiteru_

Shou is standing in a forest when he shifts into the Insurgent

_Hyaku ten janai kono boku ni hyaku ten tsukeru no wa_

Noboru and Kaori are standing infront of the main characters then shift into the Destiny Epyon and Laursia

_Hoka demo nai boku jishin da! Sore igai dou datte ii nda!_

The Destiny Epyon is seen charging towards all three of Haruto's Gunpla which merge into one shadowed Gunpla right before they clash

_Hito wa hito no sugata ni namida koboshitari_

Haruto's dad is seen working on a Gunpla while overseen by Haruto's mom and a girl who looks like Haruto

_So yuuki datte… moratte ikiteru nda!_

Haruto's mom and the red headed girl are seen standing infront of two shadowed mobile suits

_Taisetsu na no wa jibun ga jibun de aru koto!_

Haruto, Shou, Hoshiko, and Daiki are seen standing in front of Seiho Academy with their Gundams standing behind the academy.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hey, Daiki-senpai, have you ever thought of modifying your claw shields on the Kurotenshi to work like bits?"

Daiki looked up for the table that he was sitting at to see Haruto next to him, looking at the Kurotenshi with a thoughtful stare.

"What do you mean by that, Haruto-kun?"

"Well, I mean that you have no long range attacks at all. Heck, you don't even have any medium ranged attacks either." Haruto stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Your Kurotenshi still has the cloaking system right?"

Realizing what he was trying to say, Daiki nodded, a slight look of understanding gracing his features.

"So if you had the ability to use the claws as bits, you could distract the enemy with them while you sneak up on them to finish the fight." Haruto suggested while nodding to himself. "It would also probably help you if you had some sort of staff, one that you could attach one of the _Twin Beam Scissors_ to so that you have a full length scythe. It could function as a _Beam Spear_ as well, if you attach it in Beam Saber mode, now that I think about it."

"Now that's a good idea Haruto-kun," Daiki agreed, "so does anyone else have a suggestion?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"I don't have one sensei." Hoshiko off handily replied, too busy repairing and tinkering with her Rising Akatsuki to pay attention to them.

Shou's only response was to let out a loud snore as he dozed off in his chair, his Insurgent Gundam sitting in front of him fully repaired.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Hoshiko yelled in anger, turning around to kick Shou's chair out from underneath him.

"DON'T GO BOOBIES!" Was Shou's startled yell as he instantly sat up on the ground, only to see the Hoshiko's glaring face right in front of his.

"Akiyama, I'm going to give you till the count of five to start running." She ground out, fire practically erupting from her eyes. "FIVE!" And then she launched herself at Shou, who could do nothing but scream as he scrambled to his feet and bolted out of the room.

On the other side of the room, Haruto and Daiki just sat there with sweatdrops growing on the back of their heads.

"It's never a dull day with those two around is it Haruto-kun?" Daiki chuckled, turning back to the Kurotenshi.

Haruto merely shook his head as he walked over to his desk and picked up the chest piece from an AGE Gundam. "Nope, so any ideas for the Twilight AGE I'm building sensei?"

"Well it doesn't really look like an AGE Gundam except for the head, so I'd at least find a way to put the age system in it and possible give it a handheld rifle to add another weapon as well, if you want it to be a solely ranged gundam, but I would suggest at least one beam saber as well."

"Hey, How about that rifle from the special edition Build Aka-" Haruto started to say but was interrupted as a loud scream came from the courtyard of the school.

"Well seems like she caught him, we better get to working on our gunpla before she comes in and starts yelling at us too, huh Haruto?" Daiki said as he laughed and started the modifications that Haruto had suggested.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"See ya tomorrow sensei!" Hoshiko said as she walked away towards her house.

"Yea, see ya sensei, I've gotta help Shou get back to his house."

"Bye sensei." Shou squeaked out, his voice a few octaves higher still, a 'side effect' if you want to call it that from his beating at the hands of Hoshiko.

With their goodbyes said and done, Haruto put Shou's arm around his shoulder and they started walking down the street, away from Daiki and the school.

Daiki merely shook his head with a light chuckle and then turned his head to glare at a car parked by the school. "You can come out now. Tell me what you want with me."

"I can see that you can still tell when it's me Daiki." A woman stated as she stepped out of the car while staring at Daiki with her dark green eyes.

The woman was tall, standing at the same height as Daiki, with long, wavy brown hair and a slender figure (She looks like Shirin Bakhtiar from 00). She was wearing a dark grey business suit with black heels and gold earrings.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you that I don't want anything to do with the family?" Daiki spat out, while taking a slightly defensive stance, ready for anything.

"Is it really so hard to believe that I just wanted to see you Dai-kun?" She asked with a nostalgic look on her face as she took a step towards him.

"Don't call me that." Daiki snarled, as he took on a mask of coldness that was not normally seen on his face. "Tell me really, what do you want Fuka?"

"I want you to come back, Daiki. Your parents miss you, _I_ miss you. There's no need for you to be a teacher here. To be the advisor to a _model club_. You know that money's not an issue, so why did you leave us?"

"I left because I never earned anything on my own. It was always handed to me on a golden platter. Besides, I _like_ teaching. I _like_ being an advisor, especially when the students share my love of the subject matter and we're able to become _friends_ over it." Daiki said as he gained a smile at the thought of the students of the model building club and of the ones who battled alongside him. "I was never able to make my _own_ friends back home, my parents hired all of them to befriend me, _you_, of all people know that Fuka."

"Dai-"

"Now if you'd excuse me, I need to go home and prepare something to eat, as I need to be back here early in the morning to help my students get their gunplas ready for the tournament on Friday." He interrupted her coldly as he started to walk away.

"So you're still into gunpla, Daiki?" Fuka murmured to herself, "Well then, I'm ready to make a deal with you." She shouted towards him.

Daiki stopped walking and with his back still turned to her asked, "Oh? What kind of deal are you proposing?"

"We'll have a gunpla battle, just you and me, and if I win you have to come back home and give up this silly notion that you can be a teacher."

"And if I win?" He asked finally turning back around to face her again.

"I'll tell your parents that you have a very successful life here and that they should support you."

"Ok, but there's just _one_ problem, last time we saw each other you didn't even know what a gunpla was, Fuka."

"I've done research on them, after we located you. You use a custom made gunpla called the Kurotenshi, the 'Black Angel', so I hired someone to make the perfect counter to it," She then pulled a suit case out of the car and from the suit case removed a pure white Gunpla, which she then held towards Daiki "behold, my Shirotenshi! The 'White Angel'!"

He examined the Gunpla in her hand, surprised that it was actually a very well made gunpla. It had the torso of the Knight Gundam, but everything else was from the Wing Zero Custom, including its wings. It also had two custom made broadsword guns, just simple broad swords with the guard and handle replaced by a beam pistol and on its back it had the twin buster rifles attached between the wings. All-in-all, while very well made, not only was his Kurotenshi better armed, he still had the better building skills and was more experienced as a gunpla battler than Fuka was. So he decided to take her bet, knowing that he would win.

"Oh, Daiki-senpai, you're still here?"

He looked immediately to his right, where he had heard the voice come from, and saw that Haruto had come back to the school.

"What are you doing back here Haruto? I thought that you were taking Shou to his house since the bus stop for it is near yours?"

"Oh, I already did, but I forgot something in the clubroom so I came back. Is this lady challenging you to a Gunpla Battle?"

"Yes, I was just about to accept her challenge when you showed up. Would you care to watch?"

"I'd love to senpai, that is, if your challenger doesn't mind."

They both looked to Fuka, who actually seemed slightly upset that Haruto had shown up.

"Grrr, its fine with me." She ground out while biting the tip of her thumb,'Damnit, now I can't use my plan to get Daiki to come home with this kid here.' Fuka thought.

"Well then," Daiki said while aiming a smile at Fuka, one that sent chills down her spine," Let's get to the gym so we can have this battle, ne?"

xXxXxXxXx

After unlocking the gym going to the section that had the gunpla battle field, Fuka decided to try one last time to get Daiki to back down and come back with her to his family's house.

"Fuka, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going to go back to that place?"

"Well, Daiki, after this, you'll have no choice to leave this school and come back with me. Your family and I realized that it might come down to this so we spared no expenses to track you, build this counter-part to your gunpla, and get someone to teach me how to pilot it."

"Well, I'm just impressed that you didn't just hire someone else to battle for you Fuka."

Haruto looked on stunned as he heard their conversation, and quickly turned towards Daiki and asked, "Wait senpai, what does she mean by leaving the school if she beats you? And what does she mean your family _HIRED _someone to track you down? Are you yakuza?"

"I'll explain later Haruto, but for now, I have a battle to win." He coldly replied, but then his signature small smile appeared on his face, "After all, I've got a gunpla that was built by my own hand, but improved by the ideas of my students." He then pulled out his Kurotenshi, which now supported a two sided scythe instead of his usual hand held sickles, and the claws on his arms appeared to be slightly bulkier as well, meaning he possibly put thrusters into the claws to have them act as funnels. "Now let's battle Fuka."

"_**PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE"**_

"_**FIELD 06: ANCIENT RUINS"**_

The plavasy particles erupted from the projector and took form in what appeared to be Mayan ruins, overrun by jungle and plant life, with the sun setting casting shadow all over the arena.

"Woah, that's new. I didn't know there was a field like that." Haruto mused as he watched Daiki and his opponent place their gunplay on their bases.

"YUKIMURA DAIKI! IT'S TIME TO REAP, KUROTENSHI!" The Kurotenshi took off, its wings spreading out fully, casting black feathers all throughout the sky and it then quickly dove into the jungle activating its cloaking as it entered the tree line.

"TASTUMIYA FUKA! PURIFIY MY ENEMIES, SHIROTENSHI!" Her gunpla took off, also spreading its wings, trailing white feathers as she landed in a small clearing in front of one of the temples spread out in the battle field. "Where are you Daiki?" She wondered, then, hearing trees breaking behind her, she barely managed to dodge a claw that erupted from the tree line. "So that's where you are." Pulling out both of her swords she ran towards where the claw came from, only to have to dodge a claw coming from the opposite direction when she had almost entered the jungle's tree line and consequently dropping both of her swords while doing so.

_-Play 'Anywhere but Here' by Sick Puppies-_

"WHAT! HOW THE HELL!?" Jumping back, she returned both of her swords to her hips and pulled the Twin Buster Rifle from here back and shot both of them in the directions the claws came from, causing the jungle to burst into flames, which glinted off of her armor, making it look every bit the knight in shining armor it was based after.

"How did he attack from both of those directions so quickly one after the other?" She mused, as she still wasn't very knowledgeable in gundam lore, all the while tensing in preparation for him to attack again.

"You've never hear of bits, have you Fuka?" As if answering her question, a torrent of black feathers emerged from above her and she barely had time to grab her Buster Rifles to block the incoming slash from Daiki as he appeared above her. However, her Buster Rifles didn't hold and were cut in half by the scythe. Quickly throwing them away, they exploded, sending black and white feathers flying everywhere and also setting the jungle on fire.

"What do you mea-, wait, those arm claws you had! They're missing!" She yelled as she noticed the missing features on his gunpla. "Well it doesn't matter, I'll still beat you and make you come home!" With that exclamation, she quickly picked both of her swords and swung them only to have both of them parried by the pole of Daiki's scythe, which he then slammed into the side of Shirotenshi's head, sending it sliding across the ground.

"I've played with you enough Fuka, no matter how hard you trained, no matter how much money you spent. You'll never be able to come close to someone who lives for their gunpla. Time to end this."

"Wait, Daiki, just-"Fuka began, backing away from Daiki, until she stumbled backwards and fell onto the temple. She could only stare in fear as Daiki advanced, the Kurotenshi cast in shadows created by the flames of the jungle, which when combined with the activated scythe, made it appear as if the grim reaper himself was advancing toward her. With a quick swing of his scythe Daiki decapitated the Shirotenshi, then flipping his scythe around, with the end of the pole pointed towards her cockpit, a beam saber emerged. He impaled Fuka's Shirotenshi and the started walking away from it as it exploded, "So weak Fuka, it's time for me to go." He then disappeared using his cloaking as the shockwaves from the Shirotenshi's explosion reached where his gunpla was.

_-End Anywhere but Here-_

"_**BATTLE ENDED"**_

Haruto walked up to Daiki, clapping as he approached. "Wow, she was pretty weak huh." He muttered when he reached them, "But you've gotta admire her drive to get you to go with her. Heck, if I didn't know better I'd say that was her first actual gunpla battle." Turning towards Fuka he the asked her if she would keep her side of her deal with Daiki.

"Yes, as promised, I'll tell your parents to stop trying to get you to come home." She replied dejectedly, appearing as if she was about to cry. Seeing this Daiki sighed. "Look Fuka, I'm sorry, but until they realize that I'm capable of making my own path in life I'm not returning to that house… but there is a tournament next week and they're welcome to come watch it."

She quickly jerked her head up in shock, then a smile graced her features. "Ok." She replied as she started walking towards the exit. "I'll see you later… Dai-kun." She then exited the building in a hurry.

"Man, I told her not to call me that." He moaned, "What?" His eyes narrowed at seeing Haruto repressing a chuckle. "Oh nothing at all….. Dai-Kun." Haruto replied finally letting out the laugh he was holding in. "Alright," he relented when Daiki used the patented 'happy smile' on him making he let out a shudder, "It's just that it sounds like she's talking to a little kid when she called you that."

"Oh do be quiet Haruto. C'mon, I'll drive you home." "Yes senpai."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!"Haruto yelled as he took off his shoes at the front door. "So how was your da-UGH!" He was suddenly wrapped in a bear hug by his mother, who then shoved his head into her chest. (She looks like Asuna Yuki from SAO, only with sharper facial features similar to Reiji's sharp features. She also has a body like Yoko for TTGL.)

"WELCOME HOME SON! NOW CRY INTO YOUR MOTHER'S WOMANLY CHEST ABOUT TODAY'S FORAY INTO THE WORLD OF GUNPLA!" His mother yelled, looking at Haruto with a weird gleam in hes eyes. (Think Takeshi Iori when he talked about Gunpla.)

"Let-go-of-me!" Haruto then managed to jam his fingers into her ribs, which had the intended result of her letting go of Haruto. "Oh-ho, so that's how it's going to be huh? Well then get ready to ru- URK!" His mother was suddenly cut off as his father came in and smacked her on the back of the head. "Darling, why'd you do that!?" She whined as she started to pull at his cheeks and the scruff on his face (His dad looks like Isshin Kurosaki –hey, Haruto looks like Ichigo, sue me.). "Becwause he was twing to say sometwing when you started to sufwocate him dwear."He then slapped away her hands, "Stop that." "Oh ok, fine," She pouted, "So what were you going to say Haruto?"

"I was going to ask, 'How was your day?' but now I think I really don't want to know." He replied, completely grateful that he took after his father and not his mother. Really, it was like she was a small child.

"Oh, well your 'sister' came from college to stay for us for the summer vacation."

"Oh is that all-wait what?" Haruto froze, mid-step in the kitchen doorway. He turned so slowly that you could practically hear him creak as he turned. "Say that again?"

"Oh you heard her." Was the response from behind him as an arm wrapped around his left shoulder and someone laid their chin on his right one. "My parents told me if it was all right with yours, then I could stay here for the semester. And they were glad to have me." Haruto looked slightly to his right and when he saw the unique purple hair that was all the confirmation he needed. But he decided to ask anyways. "Yuriko, is that you?" Upon her nod of confirmal, he did the only thing he could do in his situation. He dropped to his knees screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad am I?" She sweat dropped.

_**Ending Song: Mr. Gendai Speaker by One Ok Rock.-**_

Next Chapter Preview:

"_Hoshi-chan, Yuu tells us that you've been hanging around with a boy lately."_

"_Don't worry, BIG BROTHER WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU!"_

"_CUT THE BULL CRAP YOU'RE THREE MINUTES YOUNGER THAN ME YUU!"_

"_So skank, what makes you think that Haruto likes you more than me? I've known him for much longer than you."_

"_Alright bitch, time for a rematch!"_

"_KICK HER ASS HOSHI-CHAN!"_

"_DEAR!? Language, please, THE SAME GOES FOR YOU TOO HOSHIKO!"_

Hoshiko takes the day off from gunpla at the insistence of her family to spend time with them only for her rival to drag her back in.

Next time on Tales of the Valiant Knight: A Day in the Rising Dawn

**PROTECT YOUR VALUES GUNDAM!**

**A/N Well there you have it. I finally put out a new chapter. Sorry about that but I got side tracked with my new PS4 and some games I bought. I also got side tracked because I have horrible spending habits and bought a lot of Gunpla, so I've been building those. Also if you help a fellow Gundam fan out, going by the traffic graphs a lot of people drop my story after chapter 1, probably due to them not liking how horrible it was in first person style. So if you have any friends that you think might like this story, please, for the love of Gunpla point them in this direction. I'd also like to point out two other Build Fighter stories that I enjoy that I don't know if you've read. They're Gundam Build Fighters: Moving Forward by Admiral Muffin (which inspired me to write this and also caused me to display my horrible first person skills) and Gundam Build Fighters: Finding a Path by DevilKingofFate. Both are really good and I suggest checking them out. Also even though Daiki's clichéd 'rich kid leaving home' backstory is exactly that, clichéd, what happened between leaving and becoming a teacher is why he's my stories' 'Mr. Ral'. It will be hinted at but never fully explained. And don't forget about the poll for the pairing as well guys. **


	6. Interlude- A Day in the Rising Dawn

**Interlude: A Day in the Rising Dawn**

_**Opening Song: Mikansei Koukyoukyoku by One Ok Rock**_

_Mikansei sa! Sou boku wa! Mikansei nanda minna!_

_Incomplete! Yeah, I am! What the heck's "incomplete" everybody!?_

_Haruto is seen walking through a miniature town and shifts from Twilight AGE to Exia Zangetsu to the Valiant Strike_

_Ikitu kagiri hibi doryoku shite sono tabi ni manan de nana korobi yaoki_

_Every time you reach the limit of giving your all at living, learn from those ups and downs_

_Hoshiko is on a rising cliff staring at the sun then she shifts into the Rising Akatsuki_

_Moshimo boku ga ashita shinde mo nani ka koko ni nokoseru yo na_

_Even if I died tomorrow, I wonder what I could leave behind_

_Daiki is standing on top of a building in a dark town then shifts into Kurotenshi_

_Sonna ningen ni naritai aritaitte omoi nagara hibi ikiteru_

_ Live while thinking of those people you think you'd like to be like_

_Shou is standing in a forest when he shifts into the Insurgent_

_Hyaku ten janai kono boku ni hyaku ten tsukeru no wa_

_ It's me myself who transfers 100 points to the me_

_Noboru and Kaori are standing infront of the main characters then shift into the Destiny Epyon and Laursia_

_Hoka demo nai boku jishin da! Sore igai dou datte ii nda!_

_ Who had no points! Anything more than that is trivial!_

_The Destiny Epyon is seen charging towards all three of Haruto's Gunpla which merge into one shadowed Gunpla right before they clash _

_Hito wa hito no sugata ni namida koboshitari_

_ People in the form of people do things like shedding tears. _

_Haruto's dad is seen working on a Gunpla while overseen by Haruto's mom and a girl who looks like Haruto_

_So yuuki datte… moratte ikiteru nda!_

_ So this courage they claim, accept it and live on_

_Haruto's mom and the red headed girl are seen standing infront of two shadowed mobile suits_

_Taisetsu na no wa jibun ga jibun de aru koto!_

_ The important thing is that you are yourself!_

_Haruto, Shou, Hoshiko, and Daiki are seen standing in front of Seiho Academy with their Gundams standing behind the academy._

**xXxXxXx**

**4 Days till the tournament**

"Hoshiko! It's time to wake up!"

"Ugh, I DON'T WANT TO GET UP MOM! LET ME SLEEP! WE DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S CLOSED FOR A STAFF MEETING! IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT THIS MINUTE, I'M GOING TO SEND YOUR BROTHER UP THERE TO DO IT!"

"FINE! I'M UP!" Hoshiko yelled as she finally got out of her bed. Rubbing her eyes she looked around her room and briefly wondered what Haruto would think of it, before she crushed that thought wondering why it even appeared in the first place. Walking over to her door she opened it only to see her brother standing there with a bucket of water in his hands. (He looks exactly like Kira only with dark blue eyes instead of purple.)

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyebrow twitching dangerously, as she glared at her brother.

"Well, I was sure that you weren't going to get out of bed by yourself, so I was waiting for mom to tell me to get you up." He nervously replied, attempting to hide the bucket behind his back. Not that it was working.

"Seriously Yuu? What are you five?" She sighed, between Shou acting like an idiot and her brother being himself, she didn't know who was worse sometimes. "Alright let's go get breakfast." She said as she walked past her brother and down the stairs. "And pour out that water before you come down." She paused and thought for a second. "AND NOT ON MY BED EITHER!" She yelled as she continued walking without even looking back at her brother who had started to enter her room with the bucket.

"Whaa? What the hell, is she psychic or something?" Yuu muttered as he turned around and headed to pour the water out in the bathroom before he headed downstairs as well.

**xXxXxXx**

"So Hoshiko, Yuu tells me that there's a boy in school that you like already."

Hoshiko started choking on her cereal when she heard he father casually say that statement as if he was talking about the weather. "W-WHAT! Why the HELL would anyone think that!" She yelled.

"Watch your language at the dinner table young lady." Her mother chided, "And for your information, Yuu told us about how even though you've only know the boy for about a month now, during the second week of school you got into one of those gunplay-""Gunpla, dear." "Gunpla battles over him. And it was in front of a lot of people at that."

Hoshiko's face turned bright red at what her parents were telling her and immediately turned and glared at her brother who looked away whistling. "Well I don't know exactly what Yuu-baka's been telling you, but there is no way that I like Haruto in that kind of way," She ground out, even though as she was saying that Haruto's smiling face appeared in her mind causing her blush to intensify, "It's just this weird thought that this girl who likes him came up with after he joined the club's battle team. I mean she's like a freaking psycho, she started yelling at me about how Haruto was hers and all this other stuff. There's no way that I was going to let that crazy bitch say stuff like that." She finished, with Haruto once again popping up in her mind only this time he was shirtless which almost caused her brain to short-circuit and made her face turn an atomic red in color.

"What did I tell you about your language," Her mother said as she glared at her instantly causing Hoshiko's face to go from the atomic red it was to a ghastly pale color in seconds. "Besides from the way that you reacted from just how the other girl was acting that's enough to convince me that you like him."

"But I've just barley met the guy a month ago, how could I possibly like him?"

"Uh how about because he's an awesome guy?" Yuu cut-in. "I mean asides from him being a good gunpla battler, have you seen him play sports? The guys a monster at running and soccer. Oh and the other day, he rescued a box of abandoned puppies, got a little girls balloon down from a tree and helped a little old lady cross the street within 30 minutes of each other."

"Uh, how do you know this son?" Their dad asked as he tightened his grip on the newspaper that he had been reading, slightly creeped out by how his son was able to tell them exactly what the object of his sister's affection was doing.

"Because if my sister likes a guy, it's my duty as an older brother to make sure he's good enough for her."

Hoshiko rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yuu, I'm the older sibling, besides I can take care of myself."

"Who was it that beat that overgrown gorilla Morita's ass-" "Yuu, language!" "Sorry mom- when he was talking crap about how you were made the president of the club?"

"And I told you that I didn't need your help, even though I admit that it was funny seeing my brother, who never really battles, knocking him down a peg."

"Well, he was no match for my Strike and its I.W.S.P pack." Yuu gloated, his head seemingly inflating like a balloon as he rubbed his finger under his nose while he started laughing.

"Alright you two," Their father said as he put down his newspaper, "I think that's enough talking at the table, now please finish your food so we can go out."

"Alright." "Yes dad."

**xXxXxXx**

Several hours later we find Hoshiko, Yuu and their parents walking through the mall after having completed the shopping that their parents had wanted to do.

"So where should we go next?" Their dad questioned.

"Oh, Dad, can we please go to the gunpla store," Hoshiko begged, acting like an excited five year old who had gotten a puppy for their birthday, "Please, pretty please?" At this point Hoshiko had pulled out one of the most deadly weapons in a female's arsenal. The dreaded puppy dog eyes. The move was seemingly effective as her dad caved in and agreed much to the complaint of Yuu.

"What! I don't even get a choice in this? That's bull crap. There's _no way_ that those stupid eyes should've worked on you dad."

His father then leaned down and then whispered in his ear, "I didn't agree because of the puppy dog eyes, it's the fact that Hoshiko has your mother's glare and I would rather just agree than be subjugated to that glare right now." He then proceeded to walk towards the gunpla store along with his wife and Hoshiko leaving Yuu to himself for a few seconds.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense…. Now that I think about it, Haruto has a dead stare that has similar effects to Hoshiko's and Mom's glare…. Damn they're a match made in hell for the people who piss them off." He then shuddered in terror at the thought of being subject to both Hoshiko's glare and Haruto's empty stare before following his family into the gunplay store, though he noticed a girl around their age with silver hair walking towards his sister as he entered the store. "Wait, isn't that the girl from the practice match?"

Hoshiko, upon entering the store, instantly went over to where the gunplas from G Gundam were to see if they had a Raising gundam in stock though on her way their she did see a G-Arcane from Reconguista in G and grabbed that as well. When she reached the G Gundam section, she managed to find a Raising Gundam though when she grabbed it she heard an irritatingly familiar voice call out from behind her.

"I still can't see what it is that Haruto see in you, I mean really, your average at best while I've already done some amateur modeling shoots." Hoshiko gritted her teeth as she turned around to see Kaori standing behind her in regular clothes which consisted of black skinny jean, a black low cut v-neck and a white jacket that only reached down to the bottom of her ribs. "Oh and by the way? Gritting your teeth like that makes you _really_ unattractive."

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be following your cousin around like a lost puppy or something?"

"I'm taking a break from practice so I decided to come here to pick up another Farsia for spare parts when I just so happened to see your ugly face." She then flipped her hair while glaring at Hoshiko. "So skank, what gives you the idea that Haruto could like you more than me? I've known him since we were kids, so I know everything about him"

"Urgh, for the last time, I don't like Haruto! We're just member of the Plamo club! Why does everyone keep thinking that I like him?"

"Hoshi-chan, who's your friend?" Both Hoshiko and Kaori turned to see that the rest of Hoshiko's family had walked up to them and that it was her mother that had asked the question.

"Oh, hello," Kaori said as she bowed, "I'm Ito Kaori, a _friend_ of Hoshiko's from school. It's a pleasure to meet you." The glare Hoshiko had sent Kaori when she called her by her first name would've melted rock and she then whispered to the silver haired stalker, "You are so going to get your ass kicked for this you psycho."

Kaori straightened back up thinking 'Oh, that's right bitch it's time for a rematch,' and then continued speaking, "I just so happened to run into her here and decided to ask if she would be willing to have a gunpla battle with me using the stores battle field."

Yuu then managed to recognize where he had seen Kaori before, "Hey wait a minute, are you the girl who went ballistic because Hoshiko's on the same team as Haruto-san?" He then leaned forward slightly to get a better look, "Yea you are. You're also the one who called her a skank because you're convinced that Haruto and she were going out even though they had only known each other for a week."

Their mother's eyes instantly hardened when she had heard what Kaori had called her daughter, and having complete faith in her daughter's ability as a fighter urged her to accept Kaori's false story of challenge by saying, "Kick her ass Hoshi-chan!"

"All right mom, you'd hear that you crazy ass yandere? It's time for a rematch."

"DEAR!" Their father yelled surprised that it was him that was having to get onto them for their language for once, "Language! And you too Hoshiko!"

**xXxXxXxXx**

The two girls then entered the room where there were several single field units sitting around for the customers to use for their pleasure. Walking up to the nearest one the two girls glared at each other.

"_**PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE."**_

Both girls then quickly set their GP bases while simultaneously setting their gunpla down on them and exchanging words before the field appeared.

"I'm going do damage your gunpla so much that you won't be able to fight in the tournament Saturday, you psycho."

"And I'm going to beat you so badly that Haruto will realize the error of his ways and come running back to me where we'll then proceed to do _this _and _that._"

Guess which one was which.

"_**BEGINNING PLAVASKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL. FIELD 01 SPACE."**_

The particles then came from the system and created an asteroid field for them to battle in.

"Wow, would you look at that? No matter how many times I brought Hoshiko here as a child, I still haven't gotten used to the detail this game has." Her Father uttered. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her battle in a while either."

Yuu smirked and then spoke to his father, "Oh, then you'll be in for a good surprise dad. She's one of the best in our school."

While that small conversation was happening Hoshiko and Kaori had received the ok to launch.

"TSUKINO HOSHIKO! RISING AKATSUKI! READY TO SORTIE!"

"ITO KAORI! LURASIA GUNDAM! IMPALING TARGET!"

_**Play Anthem for the Underdogs by 12 Stones **_

Both immediately headed straight at the other, Kaori readying her spear and Hoshiko drawing a beam saber. They then met each other in a ferocious clash, a shockwave emerging from where the saber met spear sending several of the smaller surrounding asteroids flying away from their location.

"Heh, is this all you've got?" Hoshiko taunted, and with that, her custom Akatsuki started to push against the Laurasia's spear, sending it's thrusters into overdrive to successfully start pushing Kaori back a little even though Kaori's gundam held strong.

"You, wish bitch," Kaori snarled, which then turned into a smirk, "After all, I was taught how to Gunpla Battle by both the Dragon AND the Knight!" With those words said, she then angled her spear allowing Hoshiko's beam saber to slide off of it sending her off balance. Then with a quick reaction of a slim gunplay such as Kaori's, she managed to perform a spin kick which sent her opponent into a passing asteroid that cratered under the impact.

"Grrr, you'll pay for that!"

Hoshiko the pushed herself out of the crater she was in and charged at Kaori who reacted and tried to hit her with her spear. Hoshiko was expecting that and deflected the spear with her shield and then Spartan kicked Kaori in the chest sending her flying backwards into an asteroid of her own. Growling in anger Kaori shot out of her crater while also releasing the bits located in her backpack as she charged the Rising Akatsuki, to which Hoshiko responded to by also releasing her bits as she counter-charged. The two then flew through the asteroid field clashing, appearing as streaks of red and pink to the spectators, followed by a chain of explosions as the missed shots from the bits destroyed the surrounding asteroids.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Well, what do you know? They're pretty good." A young mans' voice came from behind the Tsukino family.

"The silver haired one was taught by both Noboru and _him_ right? It's to be expected." A monotone female's voice soon followed.

Yuu jumped at hearing the voices that came from right behind him. He hadn't even heard anyone else enter the room. Turning around he then spotted both a boy and a girl that were around his age standing there, their eyes fixated on the match that was currently happening.

The boy was slightly taller than him, standing at about 5'11", with shaggy black hair that was just a bit shorter than Haruto's and purple eyes that had a red ring around the pupil. (He looks like Lelouch from Code Geass if you want a picture.) If Yuu didn't know better he would've thought that it was a very convincing Lelouch Lamperouge cosplay. The teen was wearing a dark pair of jeans with dark grey sneakers and a white button up shirt with a small PPSE embroidered on the collar. Over the shirt he was wearing a black zip up jacket with pockets on both breasts and he had a dark maroon scarf with a gentle smile on his face to complete the look.

Yuu could have also mistaken the girl who was with the boy as a Code Geass cosplayer as well. She stood at 5'4" making hear about the height of the boys shoulder. She had short black hair that was tapered off in the back that reached her neck with two side bangs that reached her shoulders and silver eyes. (She looks like Ayano Kosaka from Code Geass: Akito the Exiled.) She had a stoic look on her face and was wearing a pair of denim shorts that stopped about mid-thigh, combat boots, and a black tank top with an unzipped, baggy grey jacket, of which the sleeves covered all the way down to mid-palm. She was also wearing a small silver locket around her neck.

"Wha? Who are you two?" Yuu questioned.

"Shhhhh, just watch the fight, I'll introduce ourselves after the fight." The male teen quietly whispered while wearing a small mischievous smile.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The clash that the two girls where having finally ended when they both managed to get in a lucky hit with their bits. Hoshiko managed to get lucky and destroyed Kaori's left arm while in return Kaori damaged Hoshiko's left shoulder and destroyed her left leg from the knee down.

"Hmph, so you're a little better than I give you credit for. You're still no match for either Noboru or Haruto though." Kaori said as a complement to Hoshiko before muttering "You're not better than Tsukasa either for that matter."

"Wait who the hell is Tsukasa anyways? And why are you bringing him into this conversation?!" Hoshiko growled out, unknowing of the young teen who smiled gently at Kaori when she mentioned his name. "Seriously, just shut up and get ready to loose already!" Her bits returned to her wings and then she charged at Kaori, fully intent on finishing the fight.

"He's someone who you should be worried about that's who." Kaori smugly replied, "He's the final piece to the trinity that Haru-chan and Nobu-chan are part of. And I think you're right, it's time to decide who the winner of Haruto's heart will be." Kaori then also charged forward, full intent on meeting Hoshiko head on.

The silver haired girl had her bits start firing again to which Hoshiko skillfully managed to dodge and then when the red and orange gunpla finally managed to get close to the Laurasia, it quickly spun and threw out a kick with its one good leg. Kaori managed to block the kick with her spear momentarily, however the long clash she had had earlier weakened the spear to the point where it had broken under the strength of the kick from the handicapped gunpla. Quickly reacting the brunette gunpla fighter had the Akatsuki punch the Laurasia into one of the few remaining asteroids that surrounded them.

"Hey, bitch, you've forgotten one thing. Sorry, make that two!"

"OH! REALLY! And what are those two things I've forgotten?"

"I see Haruto every day at school so naturally I'm going to have an advantage in gaining Haruto's heart," Hoshiko turned scarlet for a moment after realizing what she had just said, while her mother gained a weird gleam in her eyes and the black haired teen perked up at the mention that she went to school with Haruto. "I'VE GOT THESE! NOW BURN IN MY DAWN!" And with that exclamation, the two rail guns on her hips extended and fired, shooting straight through the Laurasia Gundam, winning the match.

_**End Anthem for the Underdogs by 12 Stones.**_

"**BATTLE ENDED."**

When those words were heard Yuu and his parents let out a cheer before he quickly rounded on the two other teens who had been watching the match. "So who are you two?"

"Huh? Who are you talking to Yuu?" Hoshiko then noticed the two extra spectators that were in the room. "WAIT!? WHAT!? Who the hell are you two and when the hell did you get here?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at the male teen completely missing Kaori mutter a small 'Tsukasa', only for the female to step in-between them and meet Hoshiko's burning glare with a blank face that could freeze water. The spectators could on stand by and watch as the image of a roaring fire manifested around Hoshiko and an image of the Arctic Tundra formed around the black haired girl.

Coughing the boy finally decided to step in. "You go to school with one Masaru Haruto correct miss?" Seeing Hoshiko turn to him he let out a mischievous smile and then continued, "If you would be so kind as to tell him that the Phantom's come back to haunt the Knight and the Dragon, I would appreciate it. Now come on Rika, it's time for us to leave." With that he turned around and the proceeded to walk out of the store with the girl, Rika, following him.

"So he's back huh?" Kaori muttered causing Hoshiko to turn to her.

"Wait you know him too? Who the hell is he?"

"Hehe, that's for me and Nobu-chan to know and you to find out!" Kaori giggled happily know that she now had something to hold over her 'rival's' head for a short while and stuck out her tongue. "Speaking of which, I need to go tell him about this." She then also left the store, much to Hoshiko's anger at both having her questioned ignored and at Kaori sticking her tongue out at her.

"That was an amazing fight Hoshi-chan."

"I agree, I didn't know that you had gotten so skilled at it."

"Thanks mom, dad, but seriously? Who were those two?" She questioned as she looked out the store's door.

**xXxXxXxXx **

We now find the two young teens from before walking down the side walk towards a large house that was right next to Ichinose Academy. The male of the two the stretched his arms out over his head while sighing happily. "Ah, it sure is nice to be back home, but do we really have to attend this school Rika?" He questioned to his companion.

Looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to them or if there was anyone they knew around them, which would be very slim seeing as how they had just arrived in the city that day and were walking through a suburb, and not seeing any she let out a small giggle, with a gentle smile appearing on her face which was a complete contrast to the blank face she had during the fight and replied. "Of course we do Tsukasa! Now stop being silly and let's go see if our uniforms and our gunpla are here yet. After all, we start school tomorrow and the tournament is three days after that on Saturday. We need to be prepared for both school and the tournament." She then quickly ran to house in front of them and entered it, letting out a squeal of happiness which let Tsukasa know that one of the two afore mentioned items had indeed arrived.

He then stopped and let a smirk come to his face as he looked towards the setting sun observing the dusk sky. "I wonder how you'll react to the news that I'm back Haruto? After all I'm like the dark phantom, coming and going without notice." He then heard Rika's voice call out from behind him calling him inside. "So can the knight beat the phantom now?" He asked aloud as he entered the house, looking at a gunpla that was sitting on living room table.

_**Play Ending Song: Mr. Gendai Speaker by One Ok Rock.**_

Next Chapter Preview:

"_Hey Haruto, this is my friend Yamano Kenji,"_

"_So you've got an Exia unit too?"_

"_Tatsuya, this is my old friend Tsukasa."_

"_MASARU HARUTO! EXIA ZANGETSU! SLICING THROUGH THE ENEMY!"_

"_Exia TypeZero online. YAMANO KENJI! LAUNCHING!"_

"_KYOSHO TUSKASA! NOW SURGE FORTH, EXIA PHANTOM!"_

Haruto is reunited with an old face while being introduced to a new one.

Next time on Tales of the Valiant Knight: Three!? Battle of the Exia's!

**NOW FACE YOURSELF GUNDAM!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I've just been caught up with school now that it's started back up and I've finally gotten my schedule down to where I can afford to write some more. Alright, I was also just being a complete and utterly lazy individual who was dodging putting out another chapter until my muse came back. And with the emergence of Try Fighters it's come back and now I'm going to pull and Admiral Muffin and make a spinoff of this story. One of the characters who appears in the next chapter is a submitted OC and is going to be one of the main characters in the spin off. Oh yea so I guess I should let you know now KentLinuxStadfelt that both of your characters are going to be main characters in the spin off alongside a character that I actually went back and mentioned in the rewritten chapter one. Oh and both Tsukasa Kyosho and Rika Mitarashi belong to Code-Emperor07 who I've had very long conversations about gundam and custom gunpla with while writing what I have of this story so far.**


	7. Poll

Hey, I've redone my pairing poll for Valiant Knight and I've got a poll for Burning Fist up. The poll for Valiant will help me decide which female will be the central female of the story and just to let you know, which ever one gets picked will have more character development in the story. So decide which female lead you want to see have their story revealed more. Well you guys haven't really met Yuriko yet though. And the poll for Burning Fist is to decide which of the two 'Factions' I have in that story will encounter Tetsuya **_first_** in Burning Fist *hint, hint* so that poll actually will affect the flow of the story slightly.


	8. Interlude- Battle of the Exia's

**Interlude: Battle of the Exia's**

_**Opening Song: Mikansei Koukyoukyoku by One Ok Rock**_

_Mikansei sa! Sou boku wa! Mikansei nanda minna!_

_ Incomplete! Yeah, I am! What the heck's "incomplete" everybody!?_

_Haruto is seen walking through a miniature town and shifts from Twilight AGE to Exia Zangetsu to the Valiant Strike_

_Ikitu kagiri hibi doryoku shite sono tabi ni manan de nana korobi yaoki_

_ Every time you reach the limit of giving your all at living, learn from those ups and downs_

_Hoshiko is on a rising cliff staring at the sun then she shifts into the Rising Akatsuki_

_Moshimo boku ga ashita shinde mo nani ka koko ni nokoseru yo na_

_ Even if I died tomorrow, I wonder what I could leave behind_

_Daiki is standing on top of a building in a dark town then shifts into Kurotenshi_

_Sonna ningen ni naritai aritaitte omoi nagara hibi ikiteru_

_ Live while thinking of those people you think you'd like to be like_

_Shou is standing in a forest when he shifts into the Insurgent_

_Hyaku ten janai kono boku ni hyaku ten tsukeru no wa_

_ It's me myself who transfers 100 points to the me_

_Noboru and Kaori are standing infront of the main characters plus Tsukasa and Rika then shift into the Destiny Epyon and Laursia_

_Hoka demo nai boku jishin da! Sore igai dou datte ii nda!_

_ Who had no points! Anything more than that is trivial!_

_The Destiny Epyon is seen charging towards all three of Haruto's Gunpla which merge into one shadowed Gunpla right before they clash and then are interrupted by the Exia Phantom_

_Hito wa hito no sugata ni namida koboshitari_

_ People in the form of people do things like shedding tears. _

_Haruto's dad is seen working on a Gunpla while overseen by Haruto's mom and a girl who looks like Haruto _are seen standing infront of two shadowed mobile suits

_So yuuki datte… moratte ikiteru nda!_

_ So this courage they claim, accept it and live on_

_The main characters are shown all lounging together in the clubroom_

_Taisetsu na no wa jibun ga jibun de aru koto!_

_ The important thing is that you are yourself!_

_Haruto, Shou, Hoshiko, Tsukasa, Rika, and Daiki are seen standing in front of Seiho Academy with their Gundams standing behind the academy._

**xXxXxXxXx**

"HARUTO! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GO HELP YOUR CLUB SET UP FOR THE TOURNAMENT TODAY!"

Haruto groggily opened his as he set up in his bed. "Ah," he sighed as he ran his left hand threw his black hair while rubbing his eyes with his right one. "Man what a dream. Yuriko suddenly showing up at my house? HA! My sister isn't even home yet, so why would she be here?"

"Ah that would be because she went to visit her boyfriend Tadashi, his boss let him have the day off. Water?"

"Ah, that explains why. Oh, and thanks Yuriko." Gratefully accepting the glass of water handed to him, Haruto took a drink only to stop and blink a few times. Slowly turning to his right, he saw Yuriko sitting next to his bed so, he did the only thing he could think of. He spit out the mouthful of water while simultaneously scrambling out of his bed and throwing the glass of water into the air which then landed on Yuriko's head, soaking her. "YURIKO! What are you doing in my room?!"

Yuriko blankly stared at the terrified Haruto before looking down at her now see-through white shirt before she put her hands on her cheeks and blushed. "Awwww Haruto, you know there are plenty of other pleasurable ways to make me wet right? But should I take this as a sign to start calling Reina oba-chan, Reina oka-chan?"

"NO! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" Literally kicking Yuriko out of his room in a scene that would've been worthy of an anime or manga, Haruto closed his door and sighed, which he realized that he'd been doing a lot of lately. "Geeze, and I'm supposed to meet up with Tetsuya today while helping set up for the tournament and getting used to the new Yajima Industries battle system." Glancing over at his Gunpla table, he eyed his Exia Zangetsu that he'd finished only the day before. "Ah that's right, Tetsuya's bringing his friend, Kamen, Kaiser, Kalla, Keimin… what was his name again? Ah, right, Kenji, who's some sort of Exia expert with him. It'll be nice to get his feedback on you, isn't that right Zangetsu? Wait… was I actually just talking to my Gunpla?" Slouching his shoulders with an exasperated sigh –he really needed to stop that- he then gathered up his clothes for the day and turned to go to the bathroom, but on his way out he could've sworn that he'd heard someone talk, which made him stop cold and quickly turn around to look at his Gunpla before he shook his head and muttered, "Damn Yuriko, somehow I know this is all her fault." He then quickly exited his room to get changed and leave so he never noticed that both the Zangetsu's and Valiant's eyes were softly glowing or the faint traces of plavasky particles coming off of them.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Haruto quickly ran down the hallways of Ichinose Academy, lifting up his right arm to glance at the watch he was wearing. "Shit, I'm late. This is all Yuriko's fault, freaking ambushing me as I tried to leave and the apologizing with a corny joke. It's like she's a female Shou. Hmm, there's an idea." He then slid around the corner of the hallway barely missing two people who were walking down it and dashed towards his clubroom. Throwing open the door he started to apologize while scratching the back of his head before he was cut off by a yell of:

"HARUTO! YOU'RE LATE!" Hoshiko yelled as the raven haired teen entered the room.

"Geeze, what's with everyone yelling at me today?" He muttered, before he heard a familiar voice speak up in his defense.

"Maaa, Madame President, please a little lenient on Haru. He's only 5 minutes late."

Haruto's head shot up from its lowered position to see Tsukasa and Rika sitting at a table with Daiki, Morita, and Shou, who was doodling on a piece of paper while giggling to himself every few seconds.

"No way," Haruto stammered. "Is that really you Tsu-," He was suddenly cut off by a hand being placed on his head and a boisterous cry coming from behind him.

"SEE! I told you it was my favorite ex/sometime customer who ran by us in the hall Kenji."

"And once again Tetsuya-san, I've yet to be introduced to Masaru-san so I wouldn't have been able to tell if it was him anyways."

Moving out from underneath the hand on his head, Haruto turned to see that it was Tetsuya who had placed his hand on his head and behind him was his friend Kenji. Looking back towards the group in the clubroom, he smiled and started to speak. "Ok, first off, it's awesome that you're here Tsukasa, and believe me, I'll ask why in a second, but allow me to introduce my two guests. The guy who yelled when he showed up is the son of the owner of Kakihare Models-" "Actually, It's proprietor now, my dad gave me the shop three month's ago." "Sorry, proprietor of- wait, what?" He jerked his head to look at Tetsuya who merely shrugged. "Forget it. He's Kakihare Tetsuya, and his friend is Yamano Kenji."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Kenji said with a quick bow, standing straight again he then fixed the black cardigan he was wearing while also pulling out a necklace from his white undershirt.

Suddenly a look of realization appeared on Tsukasa and Rika's faces. "Wait," Tsukasa began, "When you say Yamano, do you mean Yamano Inc.? The same Yamano Inc. that helped Yajima Industries acquire PPSE three years ago?"

Kenji blinked in surprise at the question. "Ah yes," He stated, only to be cut off by a loud cry of 'WHAT!' from the rest of the group except for Tetsuya. Coughing slightly, he continued. "The very same. And your name was Tsukasa right?" Kenji narrowed his eyes slightly as he took a closer look at Tsukasa. "You're Kyosho Tsukasa correct? One of the first students to attend the Gunpla Academy when it was reopened four years ago and have held the title as best of his age in the academy for the last two years straight right?" At that declaration everyone but Rika and Haruto fell into a stunned silence and looked towards Tsukasa.

Rubbing the back of his head with a slightly sheepish expression, Tsukasa replied, "Awww, you're making me blush a little bit. Anyways, about why I'm here Haruto. I've recently transferred here and found out you were part of the plamo club's gunpla team and decide that I wanted to fight you before joining. You could say that I'm using you as a measuring stick for the club's ability, though I've already seen Madame President's battling skills and our supervisor is the infamous Yukimura Daiki who was said to be taught by the Blue Giant himself."

"Whoa, hold it there Tsukasa-san," Tetsuya interrupted, "The only reason why I brought Kenji was to test out his own Exia against Haru's new Exia Gunpla, so uh, do you mind putting your rivalry aside until Kenji gets a turn?"

"Well gentleman," Daiki interjected, "You'll simply have to have a three-way battle. And this also lets us try out the new damage settings on the Gunpla arena. We'll go with the lowest, which is 'Battle Damage Level: C'. Come along now." Having said his piece, he left the room for the gymnasium, quickly followed by Hoshiko, Tetsuya, Rika, Morita, and Shou, leaving Haruto, Kenji, and Tsukasa alone in the room.

"Well," Haruto then shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head, "Let's go guys." Grabbing his Exia Zangetsu off the table next to him he followed after the rest of them quietly followed by the other two who looked at each other with a challenging smirk.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Well, here we are." Daiki clapped his hands together and motioned to the numerous battle systems around the gymnasium. "You three are going to be fighting on the main one in the center." He then pointed to the larger one in the middle of the room. "It's currently the only one that's been updated by the Yajima corporation, so it has a battle damage setting. You'll be fighting with the battle damage set to C, which means that there will be no damage done to your gunpla. Is that all right?"

"It's fine with me. How about you guys?" Haruto replied as he looked at Kenji and Tsukasa.

"I'm fine with it as well." Tsukasa answered while Kenji nodded in agreement. The three then nodded to each other as they walked to their respective places in front of the battlefield.

"_PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE_."

"Hmm, that's a new voice," Haruto mused as he set his GP base which then flashed with the Yajima symbol.

"_PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA_."

Quickly pulling out the Exia Zangetsu, the black haired protagonist then took the time to examine his opponent's gunpla. As it had been mentioned earlier, both Tsukasa's and Kenji's gunpla were based off of the Exia. Tsukasa's was definitely meant to be a heavy CCQ gunpla, as it looked to be blend between the Exia Repair II and the 00 Gundam/Seven Sword with a custom 00 raiser. It was painted mainly black with red highlights, with the energy core along with its two GN sword II's –which were located on its hips- and its GN sword III's blades being white. Attached to the side of its knees where two GN katars and attached to the custom raiser were two GN buster sword III's and a GN beam gun and GN rifle. Not to mention that the raiser most likely had some hidden gimmicks of its own. Thinking about it, it was almost the perfect counter to his own Zangetsu, which was a speed CCQ gunpla that was predominantly white/silver with blue highlights.

Then turning his attention to Kenji's he noticed right off the bat that it was actually a ranged version of the Exia. Both of its shoulders had actually been modified to have the Sword Strike's shoulder armor along with its Flash Edge's, then it had on its sides the Strike Freedom's Xiphias 3 Rail Cannons and it was also carrying what appeared to be two modified versions of the Strike Freedom's High Energy Beam Rifles, with both of them having blade attachments to the bottom and the handle's also looked like they rotated, which could signify a sword mode for them. It then had several new thrusters on the back of the skirt and in the shoulders, and then after blinking quickly he realized that the backpack on Kenji's Exia was actually from the Lancelot Albion from Code Geass, which would then explain the gunpla's white with gold highlights paint job.

The three then, after having inspected each other's gunpla, placed their respective gunpla on the bases and watched as plavasky particles erupted from the battle field.

"_FIELD 04: MOUNTAIN_." The field the simulated what appeared to be one of the orbital towers from Gundam 00.

"_BATTLE LEVEL DAMAGE SET TO: C!_ _BATTLE BEGIN!_"

"MASARU HARUTO! EXIA ZANGETSU! SLICING THROUGH THE ENEMY!"

"Exia TypeZero online. YAMANO KENJI! LAUNCHING!"

"KYOSHO TUSKASA! NOW, SURGE FORTH! EXIA PHANTOM!"

The three the blazed out of their respective launch zones, though Kenji took the first initiative, his green GN particle fuelled Lancelot wings flaring behind him likening him to a steampunk angel. Quickly aiming a rifle at both Haruto and Tsukasa he rapidly opened fire only for the Exia Zangetsu to use its superior speed to swiftly flow between each shot like it was nothing and for Tsukasa to activate a white GN field and just plow through the shots like they were mere flies.

Having the quickest of the three gunpla, Haruto reached one of his opponents –Kenji, since he'd decided to do the opening move- first. Changing his suit's GN Sword Kai to sword mode his suit's arm was a blur as it swung at the TypeZero, but it was blocked by one of the custom rifles which confirmed Haruto's suspicions as it was indeed in a sword mode. Smirking Kenji then expertly shifted his other rifle into sword mode and swung it at Haruto, only for both of them to have to shoot away from each other to avoid a diagonal slash from Tsukasa's GN Sword III.

"Wow, you're still so ruthless in battle Tsukasa." Haruto teased with a smile on his face. "Trying to cut us both down in one go. For shame."

"Hmmmmmm, it's what I do." Replied the Lelouche look-a-like. Haruto opened his mouth to retort before Kenji interrupted him

"Less talking more fighting."

Smirking at each other the three then met each other in a three way deadlock that sent out a shock wave that sent dust and the trees below them flying everywhere.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Wow, would you look at that! All three of them are AMAZING!" Hoshiko yelled, stars of excitement blazing in her eyes at the short but already exhilarating battle.

"And one again Haru shows that he's an excellent builder as well. I wonder if he's done with that ranged unit of his yet though?" Shou lazily said as he propped himself up against one of the other battle systems, absent mindedly noting that Morita had disappeared.

Wrapping an arm around Shou's shoulders, Tetsuya spoke to him. "Hey, Kenji's a pretty good builder as well. And that Code Geass wanna-be isn't half bad either." Though immediately after that second sentence both Tetsuya and Shou felt what they thought was the Devil's glare on them. Looking up they both noticed Rika's blankly staring face looking at the duo.

"Don't call Tsukasa that ever again. Understood?" Rapidly nodding their heads the two let out a sigh of relief when she turned back to the fight.

**xXx Outside the gym xXx**

Outside of the gym we find three men who look like they're members of the yakuza observing the battle.

"Boss, what're we going to do? That Mochizuki kid's not fighting?" One of the two nondescript members asked the third, a young man who appeared to be in his mid-20's, with wild gold hair that sat on the top of his head in a disarray of lazily laying spikes. Opening his piercing green eyes he smiled to the man.

"Even if he's not fighting, we've already had our inside guy hack the dummy and damage systems for us, so why not have a little fun with those three? Besides, one of them is Mochizuki Tetsuya's best friend and the heir to the Yamano zaibatsu, Yamano Kenji."

"I agree Marcus-dono," A new voice interrupted, "Just say the word and the dummies will flood the field and the damage level will be set to A. Along with the abortion system being deactivated."

Turning to the new voice which revealed itself to be Morita, the blond-newly named as Marcus- let loose a joyful, yet insane, grin as he looked Morita straight in the eye.

"The word."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The Exia Phantom quickly spun, dodging a shot from the TypeZero before returning fire with its GN Sword III that was in rifle mode and then the black haired pilot stared to speak."Hmm, your aim's getting better Yamano-san! But you're going to have to do better that-" He suddenly pulled one of the GN Sword II's from his hip and blocked a slash from the incoming Exia Zangetsu. "Now, now Haruto, that's not very nice."

Haruto the deftly pulled away from Tsukasa which enabled both of them to dodge a shot from Kenji's combined Lupus rifles. Quickly taking stock of his own suit, which asides from a few close calls and a few small cuts, was in perfect condition which was mirrored by the other two combatants as well. "Geeze guys, we've been at this for about 6 minutes and no one seems to be going down!" He moaned, but then composed himself and moved his selector to the SP slot. "I guess it's time to take it up a notc-"

"_BATTLE DAMAGE SHIFT: C TO A._"

"Wait? What?" Haruto asked as he shot a confused look towards Daiki, an act that was copied by Tsukasa and Kenji. "What's going on sensei?"

Quickly running up to the battle field Daiki tried to activate the abort system but it was inoperable. "I don't know Haruto, and the abort's not working either! I think someone's hacked the system!"

"Seriously! Damn it!"

"_DUMMY SYSTEM: HORDE. ENGAGE._"

Everyone then turned their eyes to the Orbital Elevator as the sound of large hanger doors reached their ears and witnessed the sides of it opening up to reveal massive amounts of Zaku's, Windams, and Flags emerging from the now open hangers.

"Tch, figures they'd be there." Tsukasa growled as he pulled the GN Long Rifle from his 00 Raiser and locked on to the nearest Dummy Suit, and he was then joined by Kenji aiming his twin Lupus rifles and both of his Xiphos rail cannons at the enemy while Haruto hovered next to him, the sides of the Zangetsu's large ring opening to reveal the fangs that were hidden in it.

"Of course they'd be there Tsukasa," Haruto chuckled, "It's what they did in 00 as well. But you guys both know what we have to do now right?"

"Of course, we're all Gundam Meisters right now in this field. There's only one thing to do when facing insurmountable odds. We are Exia pilots after all." Kenji told the other two pilots with a smirk on his face.

"Right, let's do this!" The black haired protagonist announced, followed by a twin chours of, "Right."

All three then took a deep breath and steeled their eyes as they selected the SP slot on their consoles then let loose a combined roar of:

"_**TRANS-AM**_!"

All three of the Exia's then burned a different color, signifying that they'd somehow customized even how their trans-am worked. The TypeZero glowed a darker shade of the usual red, with the darkest area being around the Xiphos rail cannons. The Phantom started to glow a greyish black color with the darkest part of its glow emitting from the Raiser and the GN Sword III. The Zangetsu started to glow bluish silver with its glow focusing on the ring that was attached to its back. With a nod to each other, the trio of Exias took off into the enemy ranks in a streak of their respective particle emissions.

**xXx With Kenji xXx**

**Play: Tsuna Awakes; Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST**

After stopping in front of a large group, around 50 or so he thought, of Zakus and Windams, Kenji started talking to the inanimate models. "You're all just pains. I was having an excellent battle against some decent people then you show up and ruin this." Glancing at the foremost Zaku, unique in that it was the only Char's Zaku II, he looked it straight in its mono-eye. "And I know that you're behind this is because you assumed that Tetsuya would be the one battling today but we ruined that for you. So I'm going to end this in one shot right now." He then aimed his now glowing blood red Lupus Rifles and his now blood red Xiphos rail cannons at the oncoming crowd of grunts, then with a might shout exclaimed, "NOW IT'S THE FINAL TURN EXIA! ELIMINATE THE TARGETS! **TRANS-AM: FULL BLAST**!" Then the rifles and the rail cannons fired massive blasts that, if they didn't outright obliterate the controlled models, the blasts made sure that they wouldn't be moving ever again.

The TypeZero the returned to its original state, but the High Energy rifles, Xiphos's, the suit itself were all steaming, with the rilfes and rail cannons being slightly melted. Then once again looking at the Char's Zaku II's head, after noticing that it was still receiving a camera feed. "Take this bit of information back to your boss, you damn mafia scum. My 'Trans-am: Full blast' allows me to channel all the energy from the trans-am mode into my ranged weapons, to devastating results as you can see. Next time you appear I'll do the same thing, over and over again until Tetsuya takes his rightful place. Do you understand?" The only response he received was a dimming of the Zaku's eye.

"Haaaa," He sighed, "I guess I'll go see how the others are doing. It's only right as this school's guest to check up on its students." He then turned to go in the directions of both Haruto and Tsukasa before stopping once he noticed a GIANT beam blade coming from Tsukasa's direction and a multiple bluish silver flashes coming from Haruto's area. "Oh-ho? Seems like I'm not the only one talented enough to make a custom Tran-am."

Deciding that the two of them had their respective areas covered he then headed back to the original area that they were fighting in, intent on waiting for them, but having lost the will to battle them after what he knew was interference from the Gunpla Mafia that was after the unaware Tetsuya. He was going to have to make a call very soon to certain people.

**End: Tsuna Awakes**

**xXx With the Maifa Members xXx**

"Shit, Boss Marcus, he knows about us!" Cried thug #1.

"We need to get out of here immediately! Like right now!" Thug #2 agreed.

"No." Marcus calmly replied, ignoring the two low level members blubbering like idiots. "We're going to stay and finish watching the other two. Chances are if we go after the brat again we're going to run into these other two again as well since they seem to be friends. Understand?"

"YES BOSS!"

**xXx With Tsukasa xXx**

**Play: Ride the Wind by Masahiro Inoue**

After arriving in his section of the massive amount of enemies, Tsukasa found himself surrounded, letting out a low growl of frustration he then spoke out loud. "Mmmmmm, you guys ruined a perfectly good fight with my old friend." Noticing the WIndams and Flags slowly closing while drawing their weapons. "I'm also the worst possible guy to surround." He then quickly shoves his GN Long Rifle though the gut of an approaching WIndam and unleashes several shots into the group behind it, destroying several more of them. He then swings the rifle to the side and throws it, and therefore the WIndam still impaled by it, into and oncoming group that was rushing him before he dodges a slash from a Flag, then grabbing its head, he quickly grabbed the GN Rifle from the back of the Raiser and unleashes several rounds into its chest.

"Seriously? The damage was set to level A, but the skill of the unmanned machines is equal to that of a beginner, I might as well be merciful and finish this now." Throwing the GN Rifle into the head of a charging Flag, stunning it, he grabbed the GN Sword III from where it had taken the place of the GN Long Rifle. Assuming the classic Exia pose of it raising its sword into the air, the blade started to pulsate with waves of black particles. "I didn't want to use this here, but you're annoying and now I've lost all interest in fighting against Haruto and Yamano-san. NOW DISSAPEAR! **TRANS-AM: SWORD BURST MODE**!" The blade then erupted from the power surge into a blade the size of a small skyscraper which Tsukasa then swung in a 360 degree rotation obliterating all of his enemies due to the blade being larger than them.

"Guess I'll go meet back up with the others." Tsukasa said as he took off noticing Kenji heading back to their battle zone before pausing after noticing the silver flashes coming from where Haruto was. And being closer than Kenji was he was able to see more of what was happening and what he saw caused him to shake his head while muttering, "Stupid Final Fantasy lover."

**End: Ride the Wind by Masahiro Inoue**

**xXx With Haruto xXx**

**Play: Destructo by Two Steps from Hell**

"Geeze," Haruto moaned, "You guys really know how to piss people off huh?" He seemed to think for a second before a threat of bodily harm if the Zangetsu got beat came from Hoshiko knocking him out of his thoughts. "Well you heard the lady, it's already time for the finisher." He then quickly threw every weapon on his gunpla into the air and released his six fangs. "I'll cut you to pieces! **TRANS-AM: SPEED PHASE**!" The gunpla then shout to the nearest weapon and then slice through several of the enemies, he then repeated this action several more time while his fangs flew about also attacking the dummy models, but the noticeable thing about this ability was the fact that he was moving so fast that it appeared that an Exia Zangetsu was holding every weapon. The spectators and the Mafia stared in stunned silence that the group of 60 dummy models was getting decimated in seconds. Cutting through the last Flag with his GN Sword Kai, the trans-am faded revealing that there was massive paint damage done to the model and there were several points, specifically around the joints, that appeared to be warped by the friction caused from moving so fast.

**End: Destructo by Two Steps from Hell**

After flying back to the other two, the had a brief discussion before deciding that the three of them would resign at the same time figuring that the abort system was now operating correctly due to the defeat of the dummy models. With a sharp intake of breath all three pressed the button.

"_BATTLE ABORTED_."

Letting lose the breath he'd been holding Haruto cheered. "Hell yea, both of you guys were awesome!" He then sprinted over to Tsukasa and patted him on the back, "And you haven't lost your touch at all either Tsukasa. Shame our battle got interrupted, and after that I just kinda lost the will to fight you because of them."

Tsukasa smiled at his childhood friend and nodded towards Rika and the rest of the group as they walked up to them. "I agree. And you haven't lost your touch either Haruto. If anything I'd say you're even more passionate about gunpla now."

"Yea, and the Zangetsu is only one of the new gunpla that's been born from that new fire within me. See?" Haruto then went to show Tsukasa and the newly arrived Kenji the Zangetsu only to notice he was no longer holding it. "Huh? Where'd it go?" He questioned, only to notice both Kenji and Tsukasa pointing at something behind him. "Hoshiko's got it doesn't she?" Seeing their synchronized nods he violently turned around and yelled, "GIVE IT BACK!"

"NEVER!" Hoshiko retorted and then she sprinted out of the gym while still examining the Zangetsu with Haruto hot on her trail.

"Ah, young love. It never gets old right Daiki-sempai?" Shou asked their Advisor.

"Haha, no. No it doesn't. Well it was a pleasure meeting you Yamano-san." The kindly supervisor directed to the young heir.

"Huh? I was under the impression that I was going to stay slightly longer?"

"Ah well you'd better tell that to Kakihare-san as he's walking out the door right now."

"He's what?" Turning around Kenji realized that Tetsuya was indeed walking out the door as they spoke. Swiftly bowing to Daiki and Tsukasa thanking them for the battle and the use of the arena, he then hurriedly followed after Tetsuya.

Tsukasa let out a heartfelt laugh as he turned to look at the two remaining members of the plamo club with Rika having a light smile on her face as she stood slightly behind him. "Well I can honestly say that it won't be boring here at this school. C'mon Rika lets go home."

"Yes." She simply replied. The two then turned to leave but were stopped by Daiki before they reached the door.

"Tsukasa-san, Rika-san. Welcome to the plamo club. We have meetings everyday 30 mins after school ends." The teacher informed them. Then with a slight smile and a lazy wave from Shou, he bid the fledgling couple good night.

Walking out the door with Rika in tow, Tsukasa chuckled once more. "Yea it's definitely going to be fun here." With a quick glance toward his Phantom in his hand he turned towards Rika. "Y'know it's going to be your turn to show off next time right."

"Of course Tsukasa-kun. Who the hell do you think I am?" She replied with a smirk on her face.

_**Play Ending Song: Mr. Gendai Speaker by One Ok Rock.**_

**A/N Alright everybody! Here it finally is! The next chapter in Tales of the Valiant Knight. Sorry for it being so late but University's started back up again so you guys can expect irregular updates for the next few months. I've just now started working on the next Burning chapter so that'll be the next one to be updated. Oh and I'm sorry for the drop in quality towards the end of the chapter, but that was just exhaustion of finally needing to get this chapter done and over with kicking in. So anyways, read and review please!**


End file.
